East or West, Westchester is Best
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Sixteen year old Massie Block thought her life was perfect. She had learn to love England, she had an ah-mazing boyfriend, and was a rising star at KISS. When William Block annouces that they are moving back to Westchester, suddenly she is back in her own territory. With her own clique. She should be happy, but suddenly everything is different.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Summary

**London, Paris, Spain, . . .Nobody Does It Better Than New York!**

**Massie Block**- Massie has everything she had in Westchester here in sweet old London. She has an ah-dorable, pet loving, rich boyfriend, a mega Alpha status at KISS, a group of fashionably adorable London friends called The London Darlings, and best of all she is still beautiful, rich, and totally unforgettable. So why does her father have to ruin it all by going back to Westchester?

**Alicia Rivera**-Alicia is campaigning hard. To be Number One that is. Even though Josh dumped her over the summer that wont stop Alicia from dressing like the Spanish Goodness she know she is or from winning the spot as Crossview Academy's President, of the Junior class that is. Nobody would dare compete against her, right?

**Dylan Marvil**-Happy x10 than Marvelous Marvils was canceled due to poor ratings and is ready to start her Junior year as thin as Taylor Swift and as gorgeous as Megan Fox. But something happen that particular summer and she's not giving the deets. Not even for gossip points.

**Kristen Gregory**-Coming back to Westchester after leaving for a year long program at a soccer academy in Montana. Her hair is longer, her body skinnier, and her clothes. . .more manly? Will she ever fit in with her Clique, or even worse will she and her boyfriend survive a long distance relationship?

**Claire Lyons**-Taller, blonder, and still a sweetheart at heart. She and Cam are still romantically linked as ever, but Cam thinks it's time to take the Next Big Step. Will Claire jump at the opportunity or is her relationship more broken and done with than Taylor Swift and Harry's Style's relationship?

**The Clique is back. . . .and better than ever.**


	2. Chapter 2

London, England

Block's Castle, Massie's Bedroom

Friday, August 31st

5: 17 PM

"Rate me, Bean," Sixteen year old Massie Block commanded as she stood in front of her black pug who was lazily sitting in a fluffy purple and white silk puppy bed that Massie had bough her for her birthday.

Bean barked once.

"9.6." she said, reading Bean's command. "Now what would make me a perfect 10?" she bit her lip nervously. "James is going to be here in exactly forty-three minutes and I need to be ten-worthy."

She knew she looked beyond gorgeous in an mint green cargo dress that bubbled up at the exact height and made Massie look thinner, not fatter. Three inch gold Jimmy Choos sandals adorned her petal pink toes, and her hair was in long, messy brown curls like Kiera Knightly in Pirates of the Caribbean.

But she was missing something. What?

Tap.

Hmm.

Tap.

"Got it!" she snapped her fingers and went into her white and gold jewelry box next to her bed. She clicked it open and fished out a long gold necklace with a letter M. She felt a tingle of pride when she remembered that James had given her that necklace only weeks before, on their second year anniversary.

James, as promise had been at loyal friend though her first year at KISS and had tolerated whenever she had a nervous breakdown (only he was allowed to see) and when she got stressed and acted even worse than Hitler.

It wasn't until she started her second year at KISS, as a Freshman that he asked her out and they've been together even since.

James was prefect boyfriend material and Massie grew proud when everyone told her the same thing. He was six foot two and as gorgeous as a Ralph Lauren model with velvety black hair and dark brown eyes. He was rich as well and only lived a few blocks away from the castle so they often visited each other when she wasn't hanging out with her friends, her LC (London Clique) who she had named the London Darlings.

Massie wasn't the only lucky one, Bean had found her soul mate as well in James's bulldog that he had named Prince William. Bean and Prince William had been inseparable ever since.

"What do you think Bean?" she turned to her pug. "Do you think James, will noticed?"

Bean yapped her approval.

"Perf," she turned back to the mirror and smiled winked. Her hair agreed with the London air, it was silkier and softer and she had managed to even get a decent tan that summer when she and her parents had gone to St. Bats at the beginning of July.

Her gaze landed on the photo of the Pretty Committee, her Pretty Committee, at some point in her life she had wanted to cry ever time she saw the picture but right now it took every single ounce of strength not to ripped it into pieces and feed it to Bean.

Massie and the Pretty Committee had managed to stay friends for her first year at KISS, but everything went downhill from there. It wasn't the same as it was in Westchester. There were no Friday night sleepover, no mall, no OCD and without those key essentials there really was no point.

Besides they had changed (in her opinion anyway)

Alicia was a power hungry slut.

Dylan was turned into a celebrity snob with her new reality show.

Kristen had decided to ditch all of them for some boot camp in the middle of the nowhere.

Only Claire still seemed semi normal and she was the only person Massie talked too.

"Massie, we need to talk to you, Kendra Block came in wearing 2009 pale blue sweatpants followed by William. Massie was about to criticize Kendra's latest fashion style when she noticed that both her parents looked stressed out and upset.

Massie had only seen that look once.

"Are we poor again?" she blurted out.

William raised an eyebrow. "What? No, what gave you that idea?"

"Sorry," she blushed. "You just have that Look."

William and Kendra chuckled fake laughs.

"No, we are not poor, in fact we're richer than ever."

Massie rolled her eyes playfully. "Obviously." she sat down on her King size mattress that was covered in a purple bedspread with green silk throw pillows. She had thrown out her all white idea a few years ago. "We live in a castle, not even Paris Hilton does that."

"I mean even richer than this," William said continuing to laugh nervously. "What I mean to say is that-"

"Your father got a promotion," Kendra blurted out, hugging her daughter. "Honey, we are moving back to Westchester.

"EHMAGAWD!" Massie shrieked and tears instantly blurred her vision. "Are you people patients at a mental hospital?"

"No." Kendra frowned.

"Then why are you acting crazy?" she demanded as the tears slowly spilled down her cheeks. "Three years ago, you told me we will going to move and now, now that I finally adjusted here you want me to move back?" Back to Alice, and the rest of her backstabbing friends, back to a place where boys didn't care about anything else other than soccer?

"We know Massie," William said sounding exhausted. "But this is too good of a promotion to pass up. I promise this will be our last move. And I know your going to miss James and your friends-" James and the London Darlings! She was going to have to leave James and her friends!

Massie was full on crying now, she looked into her parents eyes to see if there was any way that she could change their mind or see that I'm kidding twinkle in their eyes. But cold, lifeless eyes stared back at her. It was a lost cause.

"When?" she hiccupped. "When are we leaving?"

"Next Friday," Kendra hugged her. "So you better get your stuff ready. I'm so sorry, baby. But just think about it you'll be back in Westchester and you can got to the mall, and shopping in the city, and be with Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, Layne, and Claire again. Even Landon and Bark!"

Massie felt the urged to throw a vase at her mother's perfect dark bob.

One week.

She had only one week to say goodbye to James, to Prince William, to the London Darlings, to her castle.

One week.

Next Friday she would be back in Westchester. With the Wicked Witches of Westchester.

Current State of the Union

IN OUT

London Westchester

Prince William Massie's dad, William

James and the London Darlings Landon and the Pretty Committee

-End of Chapter One-

Please, review! Pretty please! Also does anyone know James's last name?


	3. Chapter 3

**London, England**

**The Block's Castle, Massie's room**

**August 31****st**

**5:59 PM**

"Massie, James is here," Kendra Block said softly over the white and purple intercom stationed between Massie's bed and her snot-filled pillows. Massie tried to clear her voice, but it cracked more than a beginner in the _X Factor. _"Be right there, Mom."

She wanted to crawl out of bed and run sobbing to James's protective arms. James would see how miserable she was and he would offer to stand up to Massie's parents and convince them to let their daughter to stay in England because they had an undying love.

"Massie."

Her mom's sharp words woke her up out her lame Disney fantasy.

"Ugh, coming Mom." she snapped. She wobbled to her mirror and looked at herself. Her makeup and mascara were smudge all over her face that she look like something out of _The Exorcist _rather than _Seventeen _magazine. Her face was Bella Cullen pale, and her hair instead of looking Keira Knightly worthy looked more like she had spent the afternoon taking her head out of the window on the freeway.

There was no way that she could fixed her makeup or fixed her hair, what was the point she was going to burst out crying the minute she saw James. She wiped away the streaks of mascara, blush, and concealed and applied cinnamon biscotti glossip girl on her lips and headed down the path of doom.

James was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking concern as he spoke to Kendra. No doubt her mother was telling him what a wreck she was as if that wasn't too embarrassing.

He was dressed in dark jeans and a crisp white shirt, just seeing his perfection made Massie want to crawl under her covers and cry herself to sleep.

Didn't her parents knew how hawt James was, he was like her own Patrick Dempsey (instead younger and x10 hotter, obviously) and instead of being her McDreamy he was her McHawtie with a capital H.

If she went back to Westchester instead of a McHawtie, the only thing she would be receiving would be a bunch of loser Big Macs.

James finally turned his gaze to face her. He gave her a brilliant smile. "Hey, love."

_Ehmagawd, love, how many guys can actually call me that without sounding like total dorks? _She was screaming inside. Massie attempted a weak smile. "Hey."

James gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Please, bring her back by ten James, we have a lot of-well Massie will tell you." Kendra said as she ran a hand though her dark blond bob.

James nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Block, not a minute more."

James and Massie left the castle and once they did James wrapped his hands around her tiny waist and gave her a more private hello. Massie loved it when James kissed her. It always reminded her of a romantic movie kiss. His lips were so soft and he was so patient with her even when she started panicking that her lip gloss was running out.

"We should get going," Massie pulled back quickly.

"Is something wrong, love?" James said with a raised eyebrow. He looked so confused that it was almost cute.

"No," she said quickly as she grabbed his hand. "I just really want to get to the party. Besides the girls are waiting." She said referring to her LC Bernadette, Whitney, and Genevieve. "Well do something special, it's kind of tacky to do in front of my parents house. I promise." Though her lie was bigger than Pinocchio's nose.

"All right, Mass," James kissed her forehead. "Come on let's go to the party."

**Airport, Spain**

**Hermosa Boutique**

**August 31****st**

**3:14 PM**

"Mira, Alicia," Alicia Rivera's mother Nadia Rivera said as she plucked a turquoise and purple swimsuit that was obviously about three sizes too small for her daughter. She turned it around and fifteen-soon to be sixteen year old Alicia Rivera grimaced as she took a good look at the swimsuit.

It was actually pretty cute. On someone like Claire or Kristen or if you were flat chested which obviously wasn't Alicia's case. In fact she wished her boobs were smaller.

"Summer is over mom," Alicia said in a bored tone. "We start school next week, it's not like I can go in a swimsuit." Actually the guys would love her more if she wore it while the girls would probably claw her eyes out for looking even better than Athena. Tough choice.

"Espanol, please Alicia," Nadia scolded as she put the swimsuit back. "We're in Spain, not in America." she said Ammm-ee-rri-caa in an exaggerated Spanish accent that made her sound even faker than Shakira.

"Whatever, we're going to be in a plane in like five minutes," Alicia said as she walked through the store in case her mother wanted to quiz her about her Spanish ancestors or something equally ridiculous.

She sniffed her nose in annoyance when she saw that across the store there was a small stand where an overweighed man was selling greasy churros. Ehmah-ew! If she had to spend one more second in this airport Alicia would walk all the way home.

She discreetly pulled out her cell phone and checked her messages: 0 Messages.

She sighed in annoyance. Why did she think that Josh would text her now? They had broken up in June, what made her think that just because school was starting he would pledge his undying love for her like the guy in _The Vow?_

"Men are so stupid!" she snarled to herself as she dropped the phone in her bag.

"You tell them girl!" whopped a hippie looking chick with dreads.

Alicia pretended to check her mascara in a nearby window.

"You try to be the best," Alicia murmured to herself. "And suddenly that's a bad thing." At the end of their sophomore year Alicia had gone all commando and began issuing orders to whoever had come her way, she had been planning her sweet sixteen party as well as planning her junior year campaign for class president. Even though both of those things weren't until October. Apparently Josh couldn't take the heat and had dumped Alicia the day before she left for Spain.

Alicia had been an emotional wreck, but a summer in Spain filled with hot Spanish guys who were willing to slap suntan lotion on her shoulders and bring her diet cokes while she tanned near the poor had made her forget about how much of a wimp Josh was.

She was just having Junior jitters that's all, she told herself.

"Alicia," her mother called out. "I have the perfect thing for you to wear for your first day of school."

Alicia turned around frustrated. What was her Mom going to pull out next? A Flamenco dress? A tacky shirt that said Viva Spain?

Nadia pressed a hanger that held up a silky, bright material.

Alicia looked at it.

It was perfection.

And totally perfect for the first day of school.

She barked at the nearest saleslady. "Ring it up, por favor!"

**Westchester, New York**

**The Lyons Residence, Kitchen**

**August 31****st**

**7:45 PM**

"Happy birthday, dear Claire, Happy birthday to you!" Todd, Mr. and Mrs. Lyons, Cam, and Layne finfish singing a tone deaf version of "Happy Birthday."

Claire Lyons's teeth chattered with happiness. If didn't matter if her friends and family were the worst singers, them wishing her a happy sweet sixteenth birthday was even better that having a $60 gift card from Target.

"Blow out your candles, Claire Bear!" Judi Lyons shrieked happily.

"Wait, let me get the camera," Jay Lyons called out.

Claire's cheeks grew pink as she blew all her Minnie Mouse candles on her Wizard of Oz peanut butter ice cream cake.

"Happy sixteenth birthday, Claire," Cam Fisher, her adorable boyfriend kissed her delicately on the cheek.

Claire felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Ew!" Layne Abeley slapped Cam's shoulders playfully. "Get a room."

"You're one to talk," Claire joked. She and Layne's boyfriend Dempsey Solomon were famous for getting caught by administrators kissing in random places at school. Claire was a scholarship student at Crossview Academy, she had been offered a scholarship when she graduated with honors from OCD and Claire was finally glad that she was going to school with Cam and Layne her two best friends in the whole wide world. She only wished Massie were here. She generally missed the Alpha and this was one of those times when she was greatly missed.

"Present time," Jay and Judi said excitedly as they presented Claire with a silver wrapped gift looking as proud as if they were giving her a brand new Ferrari. Claire already knew what is was, her parents had been dropping hints for days. But she still managed to look excited when she screamed. "Oh, a cell phone just like I always wanted!" It was a pretty plain hot pink Motorola which she had wanted badly. . .when she was ten. It was kind of hard to be excited when Massie had send her a brand new Galaxy phone for her birthday only a few days ago.

"Wasn't it worth the wait?" Jay Lyons said.

"Yes, isn't the gift better since you waited until you were sixteen to get it," Judi said wisely.

Layne snorted into her cake.

Cam tried to hide a grin.

Todd rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Oh, it was totally worth it," Claire winked at her friends. "Whose next?"

"Here," Todd handed her a bright wrapped present in a pink bow.

"Oh, Todd," Claire opened the package excitedly. A gift from Todd was rarer than a kiss from Justin Bieber. "That's so. . ._Call of Duty, Black Ops?" _

"Yes," Cam said excitedly as he fished the gift from Claire's hand. "I've been wanting this."

"Me too!" cried Todd as if it were a coincidence.

"My turn," Layne said as she pushed a present towards Claire. Claire unwrapped it, unsure of what to expect. Under the wrapping paper was another box. It wasn't a ordinary box, it was covered with bright feathers and paper Mache, there were rhinestones, and magazine cut offs, and glow in the dark planet stickers hastily glued in.

"Thanks Layne. . .what is it?"

"A jewelry box," Layne said proudly. "I made it with my own two hands."

Cam snickered.

"That's hard to believe," Todd said sarcastically.

"Well, it certainly is unique," Claire managed.

"My turn now," Cam handed her a bright wrapped gift.

Claire opened it excitedly. Cam's presents were always the best. "OMG, Cam!" she squealed. Cam had given her a large, three pound green gummy bear. "This is so cute."

"I got it in Vegas, I thought you might like it," he said graciously.

"Well, I love it," Claire gave him a tiny thank you peck. This had been a wonderful birthday. Now if only Massie would come back.

-End of Chapter Two-

Thank you for your super sweet reviews! I am so grateful for them, I hope you enjoyed this second chapter as much as the first! Thank you to all of you!


	4. Chapter 4

**London, England**

**End of the Summer party, Bernadette Tolsoy's House**

**Augusts 31****st**

**6:39PM**

The party was in full swing once Massie and James arrived. Like always Bernadette, her London Beta (LB) had outdone herself, the party had more class and VIP guests than the Grammy's. There were tall, real palm trees, the pool glistered like diamonds, it was actually shining today, and there were totally cute shirtless waiters passing out colorful drinks in coconuts as if you were in Hawaii.

It was perfection.

Too bad Massie couldn't enjoy it.

What kind of parties could she have to look forward back in Westchester? The spring Fling? With stale cookies, drinks that tasted like kool aid and the stinky gym?

"Massie!" the hostess Bernadette Tolsoy came towards them, her pink cheeks flushed and wearing a long blue strapless dress that adorned her petite frame and made her look more fabulous than Tyra Banks. She actually made Tyra Banks look like Ugly Betty.

She doubled kissed Massie on both cheeks. "You look absolutely radiant Darling!"

"Thanks," she said privately relief x10 that she had let Bernadette host the last party of the summer, she doubt that she could have done in without going all Britney Spears-psycho. "Where are Whitney and Genevieve?"

Bernadette rolled her eyes. "Fixing their gloss. Talk to you later, some LBR's just arrived." she winked-thanked Massie for teaching her that word.

"I'll get you something to drink, Mass," James said as he squeezed her hand. "You look parched.

Massie fluttered her eyelashes like a delicate fawn. "Thank you."

Once James left Massie headed to the bathroom, or the loo where Genevieve and Whitney Watson were fixing their gloss. They were twins with dark blue eyes and reddish brown hair.

"My lips are so thin," Genevieve whined trying to use more lip gloss to make her lips look plumper, But instead made her look like a two year old had smeared pink gloss all over her face when she was asleep.

"You have duck lips," Whitney teased even though her lips were equally thin. "Quack, Quack."

"Here, use this," Massie rolled her eyes handing over her YSL lip plumper. "It's a lifesaver."

"Thanks, Mass," Genevieve's blue eyes winded in appreciation.

Massie's lips trembled and her eyes welled up. How many times would she hear those words of appreciation? When were her and the London Darlings see each other again? And what about James! James!

"Are you ok, Massie?" Whitney asked confused. "You look upset."

With those three words Massie started releasing tears like she was Niagara Falls. Hot, angry tears poured down her face. Genevieve and Whitney looked at each other in panick.

"Um, tissue?" Whitney said uncertainly.

Genevieve slapped her arm away annoyed. "What's wrong, Mass?"

"I'm, sob, moving back, sob to Westchester!" she sobbed.

"What?"

In a few minutes Massie word vomited everything, her dad's promotion, her last week in London, her life being more over that Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber's break up.

"But you can't leave!" Whitney squealed. "You're our Alpha."

"KISS'S Alpha." Genevieve corrected. "And it's our third year."

"Hey, you can live with us," Whitney said. "Or with Bernadette, here house is big enough."

"Have you told James?"

Massie shook her head. "I need to tell him right now since I'm leaving soon." Even though the though of her leaving him caused her more fear than losing her credit cards.

The girls whispered good luck phases and Massie again wiped away her makeup even though her eyes were as red as Bella Cullen's.

"Mass, there you re!" James said looking worried as he handed her, her fruity drink. He finally notice how red her eyes were. "Sweet pea, whatever is the matter?"

"We need to talk," was all Massie said, her voice chalky and broken. She led him to a corner, far way from the party.

"I'm listening," he said patiently.

"I'm moving back to New York," she blurted out. "My dad got a promotion."

James looked as shocked as a contestant voted out off _American Idol_. "When are you leaving?"

"Friday."

Massie was sure that as soon as James found out he would dump her faster than Ashton Kutcher did to Demi Moore.

Instead he totally wrapped his arms around her. "Promise me that we will email every day and text." he said as he buried his head in her curls.

"You want to do a long distance relationship?" she said surprise. Normally she would ditch the idea faster than an itchy sweater from Target, but now it totally sounded romantic.

"Of course," he said blushing. "We can, what is there American saying? Pull a Tin gun."

Massie laughed, it sounded so good to laugh again. "Tim gun."

"I love you," he said as he cupped her face in his palms. "And I wont let a few miles separate us-"

Not caring that she didn't have any gloss on she planted a big kiss on James's lips, totally savoring the moment.

**Current State of the Union**

**In**

London Bridge is Falling Down

Thin lips like Ashley Tisdale

Long-distance relationship

**Out**

Ring around the Rosie

Big lips like Beyonce

Friends with Benefits

**Westchester, New York**

**Marvil Residence**

**September 3****rd**

**9:15 AM**

"Freeeddooommm!" sixteen year old Dylan Marvil burped as she entered the foyer in the Marvil home. Her skin was so tanned that she looked like a gingerbread man with red hair. Instead however of returning to school looking like the Pillsbury Dough Boy she would come looking like the prefect Barbie doll. Except shorter, with bigger feet.

The Marvils had been in the Caribbean shooting the finale of _Marvelous Marvils_. The show had run for three years, but had been canceled due to poor ratings and bad reviews.

Dylan was so happy even though her mother and sisters looked grimmer than they had at a funeral.

Ryan and Jamie stopped in their fourth inch high heels.

"Gross," Ryan shrieked. "Dylan could you be any more gross!"

"Better out than in!" she burped again.

Jamie scowled. "We're so lucky that the camera crew isn't here, otherwise I'd die of embarrassment."

"Don't worry my doves," Merri Lee said as she walked towards them in five inch heels. She patted Dylan's red hair. "We will get our opportunity of fame soon again, I still got my award winning show…" Merri Lee left them sighing and muttering under her breath.

"This is all your fault," Jamie shrieked. "If you have stopped acting like such a slut on TV-"

"-Try on real life." Ryan snapped.

"I'm not a slut!" Dylan protest, her cheek flushed red.

"Oh, yeah," Jamie smirked as she pulled out her phone and showed her some blurry pictures. "Try to tell than to our 3.5 million viewers."

"The camera wasn't even filming us!" Dylan whined. Honestly how could her sisters blame this on her? She was the fun one. The other two were as interesting as a newspaper. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

Ryan snorted. "Tell that to a pastor."

Dylan's eyes narrowed with tears as she pulled out her cell phone. She would show her sisters how wrong they were. He cared about her. He was the only one.

0 Messages.

She froze.

"No messages for Dylly pie," Jamie taunted.

"How sad," Ryan sobbed. "Boo hoo."

She jammed the phone back in her purse trying hard not to cry. She would show them. One day she would show them that he had really cared about her. And that she hadn't made a single mistake. None.

**Westchester, New York**

**Crossview Academy**

**September 4****th**

**1:16 PM**

Sixteen year old Kristen Gregory fidgeted in the metal chair in the Administrative office, outside of Headmistress Lauren's door. She looked at her chip fingernails that were half colored with pink.

She pushed back her long blond hair that had been hastily thrown in braid and wished for the hundredth time that day that she had woken up early to wear something decent. Even though it didn't matter much since Crossview was a uniform- private school and Kristen was only there to take the exam that would guaranteed her a scholarship. Still she could have changed out of her sweatpants that were filled with holes and her green plaid shirt that were paired with her lumpy sneakers.

Kristen had been at boarding school in Montana for the past year focusing on her soccer career and bonding with girls that were just like her. Nail polish, hairspray, and lip gloss had been far away from her mind as well as Jimmy Choo, Dior, and Louis Vuitton.

She looked at her Blackberry and saw that Adam Wheaton, her boyfriend and soccer boyfriend back in Montana had sent her a text.

**Adam**- Best of luck 2day. Xox

Kristen smiled and was about to type a response when Headmistress Lauren suddenly boomed. "Miss Gregory?"

"Oh, yes?" she jumped out of her chair.

The Headmistress smiled. "I am honored to inform you that you have won our second and final scholarship. You're scores as well as your writing examples were quite impressive."

Kristen blushed. "Thanks."

"I expect you here Monday morning at eight o' clock," she said. "In uniform. I have no doubt in my mind that you will shine here at Crossview!"

Kristen thanked her and then bolted out of the door. She needed to go to the mall and fast. She would be back with her own clique and her old life on Monday.

Thank you x10 for your super sweet reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Westchester, New York**

**Claire Lyons's House**

**September 5****th**

**4:18PM**

"Layne, Layne are you even listening?" Claire said as she playfully threw an old _Wizards of Waverly Place _t shirt at Layne's pink colored head. Layne had decided to go "retro" before the first day of school and dye her hair completely pink so she looked like one of those Anime characters.

Layne took out her earphones that were slightly covered with ear wax and gave Claire a goofy smile exposing her tongue piercing that had grounded her for a month. "Nope, I stopped listening at 'do you think this polka dot shirt makes me look like I'm going to the circus?'"

"That was an hour ago, I already took care of the polka dot shirt," she said as she pointed top the black bag that was half filled with Claire's old clothes to make room for others that were more "eleventh grade worthy." So far the bag was filled with light wash jeans and character t-shirts.

"Why?" Layne pouted. "I like that shirt. Are you going all Massie again?"

"Nope," Claire said. "What makes you say that? Massie is living her glamorous life in London." She felt a ting of guilt knowing that she hadn't emailed her best friend since the beginning of the summer.

Layne blinked once releasing a small mouth of fairy glitter onto Claire's sunny yellow bed covers. "Claire, you haven't heard? Alicia or those other guys didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Claire's palm started to sweat and she could fear her ears turning red like they always did when she feared that someone was talking about her.

"Didn't Massie herself tell you?"

"Layne, tell me!" she heard herself snap.

"Don't put your panties in a twist," Layne said as she raised a dark eyebrow with amusement. "Chris told me, he was a summer camp counselor at that horse farm that Massie used to go to?"

Claire nodded rapidly and gripped the side of her arm like she did when she was watching the finale of _America's Next Top Model._

"Well apparently, Mr. Block told Chris to clean up Massie's horse, Cupcake-"

"-Brownie."

"And you know to do a little something, give Brownie a deep conditioning or something because Massie was coming back this weekend and he wanted to cheer her up." Layne finished proudly.

"Wait, is she coming for the weekend or coming back for good?" Claire asked with a frown.

"For good," Layne grinned. "Massie already booked all of the private trails so the common folk couldn't contaminate them. Claire, you ok?"

Claire was staring in shock at the Kermit-green carpet of her bedroom. Massie was coming back. Coming back to Westchester. The old Alpha had finally returned.

**Westchester, New York**

**Alicia's Bedroom**

**September 5****th**

**7:47 PM**

"Wrong, wrong, wrong!" Alicia disgustedly removed the brown Jimmy Choo sandals with the ah-dorable turquoise beads from her bedroom floor and tossed them aside with the other rejects.

Alicia stared at the beautiful red summer-inspired dress that her mother had picked out. It was long, almost to her ankles, but that made it seemed sexier, it had a brown belt to make her waist look smaller and it was staples with small red ruffles at the top. She had already paired the dress with gold hoop earrings and a chunky red and orange necklace she bought in Madrid only that summer. The problem was the shoes.

She had tried all kinds of shoes, flip flops, heels, sandals, yet none seemed right.

"7:49 PM and I still have to take a shower, plus figure out how to make my hair tomorrow." Alicia grumbled as she closed her cell phone. No new messages of course.

Crossview Academy was a strict uniform school, but their Headmistress was actually decent for a change and actually let students come in, in free dress the first day of school. Only losers wore their uniform.

So that's why Alicia had to look perfect. She could look like a dork like everyone else afterwards.

"Ugh!" she stomped towards her huge shoe closet and glared at the shoes as if blaming them for being so ugly. She pulled out a pair of red and gold Prada wedges and put them next to the shoes.

She cocked her head to the side, daring them to be completely wrong, but surprisingly they looked. . .pretty good.

Alicia stood back satisfied with her hard work. "All right, I'm all set."

**Westchester, New York**

**Marvil Residence, Kitchen**

**September 5****th**

**8:47 PM**

"Be careful, don't scrape my face," Dylan whined as Ryan scrapped some green goo on Dylan's pale pink face to give her a glow for tomorrow.

"I'm not," Ryan said defensively. "Your skin is so dry, see the avocado mask has a bunch of cracks."

"It's not because of my dry skin," she snapped. "I don't have dry skin."

"Yes, you do," Jamie insisted as she handed her, her mirror. "Look at all the cracks."

"I look like Shrek," Dylan whined.

Jamie smirked. "For now anyway."

"EW, is this what you're going to wear?" Ryan reached for a pink skirt with an adorable white hem. She pinched it by the side as she held it up as if it were a sweaty gym sock.

"What's wrong with it?" she called defensively.

"It looks like something a five year old might wear," Jamie snorted. "What are the other girls wearing?"

"What other girls?" Dylan blurted out stupidly.

Jamie sighed dramatically. "Alicia. Kristen. Claire."

"Oh," Dylan blushed. "They still haven't decided." The truth is, it had been years since she had truly spoke to any of the girls. Kristen had gone to Montana to some soccer boot camp, Alicia had some many extracurricular that she was always on the run, Massie was in London, and Claire. . .well they still said hi on the lunch line, but she and Claire had never had much in common and besides Claire was too poor to shop.

Dylan was faced with a sudden dread. Who on earth would she sit at lunch with tomorrow? When she had been busy with the show she either had meetings with producers or taking her limo to some place so they could film.

She bit her lip. She was in very, very BIG trouble.

**Westchester, New York**

**Pinewood Apartments**

**September 5****th**

**9:31 PM**

Kristen could barely stand the sight of the uniform on her bed. It was a white, long sleeve blouse, a navy blue jacket, and navy blue and sky blue plaid skirt complete with black knee highs and black Mary Janes.

She could already tell that the outfit was going to be uncomfortable, she hadn't worn anything else but shorts and t-shirts this past year, plus she hated knee socks.

"Kristen, phone," Mrs. Gregory said as she gave Kristen the phone with a stern you better be done in five minutes glare. Kristen already knew who it was. "Hey, Adam?"

"Whose my favorite All Star soccer star?" Adam screamed into the phone as if he were a cheering fan and Kristen were twenty miles away.

Kristen laughed. It feel so good to hear his voice. Especially now when she felt so lonely. Back in Montana she had made so many friends that she had kind of lost track of the old ones. She sat on the bed. "Hey, Adam."

"Ready for school tomorrow?"

Kristen groaned. "I rather be back with you."

Adam laughed. "Me too, babe."

"You don't get it," Kristen said earnestly. She wanted to wrap her arms around Adam, to look into his blue eyes, to kiss his soft lips. "These girls are like lions. They'll kill me here if I don't look like a fashion plate. If I don't wear designer names."

"Wait, I thought you were wearing a uniform," Adam said still not getting it.

"I am," she said impatiently. "Bu there are other ways to show money. Diamonds earring, Chloe handbags, they are not going to be impress with my Paris Hilton perfume."

"You know what is say?" Adam snorted. "Screw them, screw them all. Don't change for people like that, K. Those girls don't deserve you. Heck, you were the most popular girl here."

Mrs. Gregory coughed.

"Adam, I have to go my mom-" she trailed off.

"Yeah, I get it, get some rest, K," he said softly. "Love you."

"Love you too," she said. "Said hi to, Annie, Fiona, and Hailey."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it."

**Westchester, New York**

**The Block Estate**

**September 5****th**

**10:00 PM**

"Good night, Massie," Kendra and William close the door of Massie's old room quietly.

"Night," Massie said as she buried herself in the silk covers. "Good night Bean."

Bean barked.

The Blocks had managed to move back to their old estate almost immediately and had spent the whole weekend unpacking. Massie's arms and legs felt like they were about to fall off. She had decorated her room in blue, white, and red her London colors. Her outfit for tomorrow was already on the Massiekin.

Massie peeked though the covers and saw a photo of Massie and James on their second year anniversary. He had her arm wrapped around Massie protectively. Massie had already made her parents promise that they would go to London for Christmas break.

Massie touched the picture with her fingertips. "Only four more months," she whispered. "Until we see each other again."

-End of Chapter Five-

Thanks to all for your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Crossview Academy Schedule**

**First Term**

**11****th**** Grade (Junior Year)**

**Name**-Miss Massie Cordelia Block

First Period-AP French

Second Period-Precalculus

Third Period-Public Speaking

Fourth Period-Lunch

Fifth Period-P.E.

Sixth Period-AP English

**Name**-Miss Alicia Anahi Rivera

First Period-AP French

Second Period-AP Calculus

Third Period-Public Speaking

Fourth Period-Lunch

Fifth Period-P.E

Sixth Period-AP English

**Name**-Miss Dylan Taylor Marvil

First Period-Spanish

Second Period-English

Third Period-Math Support

Fourth Period-Lunch

Fifth Period-P.E.

Sixth Period-Photography

**Name**-Miss Kristen Michelle Gregory

First Period-AP French

Second Period-AP Calculus

Third Period-Psychology

Fourth Period-Lunch

Fifth Period-P.E.

Sixth Period-AP English

**Name**-Miss Claire Stacy Lyons

First Period-AP French

Second Period-Advance Filming

Third Period-Precalculus

Fourth Period-Lunch

Fifth Period-P.E

Sixth Period-English

**Westchester, New York**

**Crossview Academy**

**September 6****th**

**7:05 AM**

Massie's stomach churned as Harold-her new driver stopped the Range Rover in front of her new school. Crossview Academy. It was a halfway decent building, she suppose, if you were into Harry Potter or something.

The building was two stories, but seemed bigger. It was built with gray painted bricks and large windows and covered in large green bushes. It seemed intimidating for a school and Massie didn't want to leave her warm, safe car for the wild.

"Miss Block?" Harold turned around. "Is there a problem?"

_Is it too late to say I have bad sushi? _She though, but then stopped herself. An Alpha never showed signs of weakness even if all that Alpha wanted to do was to book a one way ticket back to London. "Um, yes can you rate me?"

Harold looked more confused. "What?"

"Rate me," she said impatiently. She desperately wished Bernadette were here. "From one to ten. One being the lowest and ten being the best."

Harold still looked confused and like he wanted to be any place rather than here. "Um. . .eight?"

"Eight?" she heard herself screeched as she looked at her outfit. "What's wrong with it?" she looked down at her outfit in panicked. She thought she looked even better than what she looked like for the past few days. At least she wasn't a teary-snob filled mess (or TSFM)

She was wearing dark, curve hugging skinny jeans, dark blue wedges, and a dark blue top with matching silver jewelry and black diamond earrings. She looked like a million bucks, a trendsetter back in London.

But as she looked around she saw that fashion was definitely different here. She saw girls in loose tops, waffle shirts, and unconditioned hair. Was Massie too fashionable for Westchester? Was the homeless look IN?

"I need to go back and change!" she demanded of Harold. "NOW!"

"No can do, Miss Block. School starts in ten minutes."

"I DON'T CARE! I'M PAYING YOU AND I NEED YOU TO TAKE ME HOME NOW!"

"Please, Miss Block," he said squirming. "You're causing a scene."

"I'LL CAUSE AS MANY SCENES AS I WANT TO HAROLD!"

But in the end it didn't matter how much Massie cried, or begged, or tried to bargain with Harold. He wouldn't budge. So Massie found herself in the office of the school, at 7:17 AM, two minutes after the bell had rang filling out paperwork and trying not to look too self conscience. So she looked great and nobody else did, so what. Tomorrow everyone would wear a uniform and it wouldn't matter anymore.

Yeah, right.

Back at OCD even back at KISS she used to be the Queen of Fashion, the style Guru people back then hadn't known fashion if it hit them in the head with a club, but at least people had TRIED, these people didn't seem to CARE.

"Your schedule, Miss Block."

Massie stared at the paper in front of her with horror. Who had set her up with these classes? And were they metal?

AP French?

Precalculus?

The only French word she could say was Oui and didn't everyone know that she and numbers didn't mixed unless they were talking dollars? And P.E.? Who were they kidding?

The only class she might be able to handle was Public Speaking. She did enjoy humiliating people. And with an audience? All the better.

"Mr. Derrick Harrington will be escorting you to your first class, Miss Block."

Massie's ear warmed at the sound of the familiar name. A name she hadn't heard in years, much less seen.

"Massie," said a young man with thick, honey brown hair that fell across his equally brown eyes. He was wearing ah-dorable jeans and a dark blue cashmere sweater. He was taller than Massie and he easily hovered over her. He flashed her a pearly white smile. "I mean Block, you're back."

Massie felt her cheeks heat up. Was Derrington, Derrick she meant, always this Hawt? She peeked again. And this mature?

"Hi, Derrick," she said, sounding like a half decent human being.

Derrington pouted. "What happened to Derrington? I though it was your special nickname for me?"

"That was before," she blushed.

"Before we broke up?" he raised an eyebrow.

Massie shot him an annoyed glare. "Are you going to take me to my class or stalk me?"

Derrick smiled. "Both," he grabbed her hand. "Come on."

Massie's palm started to sweat.

"AP French with Madame Rogers," Derrick said sneered. "Whoa, do I feel bad for you."

"I don't want your pity!" she snarled. Now she knew why she broke up with Derrington or Derrick or whatever his name was. He was an arrogant, selfish, self absorbed boy!

"Relax, Block," he handed her back her scheduled. "I was just teasing. See you later." Then he winked.

**Westchester, New York**

**Crossview Academy**

**September 6****th**

**7:11 AM**

"Killer shoes, Alicia!"

"I love you dress!"

"All hail the future Madame President!"

The compliments that Alicia received warmed her up like a hot chocolate on a snow day. She knew she looked beyond hawt in her dress and her shoes put Gisele to shame. Especially the comment about being president. Alicia liked that a lot.

"Alicia, you look like a chili pepper!" Olivia (Duh-Livia) Ryan said as she practically jumped on top of Alicia. Olivia was tall and blond and had a fourth nose job done over the summer. She might have looked like the perfect, all American girl, but really the girl gave "Airhead" a way different term.

"What?" Alicia screeched as she looked around her. What did Olivia mean? Did she look fat? Did she accidentally sunburn?

"I mean you look pretty," Olivia said as if it should have been obvious.

"Oh," she replied annoyed. Olivia was her second command and even though Alicia got tired of explaining things to her the girl actually had a purpose. She was a great beta and so, so easy to boss around.

The bell rang and Alicia cursed herself for her self consciences. Now no one would see her outfit until lunch.

"Come on," Olivia said. "We have AP French."

"You got into AP French?" The girl didn't even know half of the English vocabulary. Let alone the French one.

"Yep," she said obviously not paying attention. "Let's go."

Alicia and Olivia got there before any one else and managed to score the best seats. The ones in the middle. They could still pay attention while sending texts.

Alicia scanned the room and noticed with approval that all of the other girls outfits were at most a 7 at best. Mascara boggers, fly down zippers, ungloss lips.

"Settle down, settle down," Madame Rogers wheezed. "Welcome everyone to a brand new school year, most of us already know each other-"

"Uh, excuse me?"

Everyone turned down to stare at the new girl that had interrupted Madame Rogers's speech.

Olivia gasped.

Beats of sweats ran down Alicia's forehead and her fingers started trembling.

The girl in front of her was wearing a much prettier, ten worthy first of school outfit. She had the whole casual-yet gorgeous vibe on of not trying too hard yet still looking hawt. And there seemed to be something very European about her even though she was clearly American.

Her dark brown hair fell perfectly straight across her shoulders and her lips were painted a deep coral pink. Alicia recognize those amber eyes, the last time she had seen them they were full with anger.

"And who are you?" Madame Rogers raised an eyebrow.

"Massie," Massie said confident. "Massie Block."

**Westchester, New York**

**Back Parking Lot, Crossview Academy**

**7:18 AM**"Cam, stop we need to go," Claire gently pushed Cam away even though she was deeply enjoying the butterfly kisses he was giving her down her neck. "The warning bell rang and the bell will ring in two minutes."

"So?" he grinned. "We still have 1 minute and 59 seconds before it does, so why don't we wait a little? It's the first day, no one will care."

Claire squirmed uncomfortably. "Cam,"

"Claire Bear," he leaned down and gave her a soft, hungry kiss.

Claire smiled as she rested her back against the oak tree and let Cam kiss her. His hands rummage up her waist and then under her orange shirt, and below her Powerpuff girls bra-

"Cam, stop!" she said.

Cam blinked. "What?"

"You, were," she blushed. "Going under. .. .you know."

"What under your bra?" he said as it were no big deal. "So? Other guys have done worse than that." he sounded annoyed.

Claire bit her lip. "What's that suppose to mean? That you want to do IT too?"

Cam sighed. "Claire, we've been going out for four years-I'm not going to wait around forever, I mean I wont pressure you, but-"

Claire stared at Cam in disbelief. Her Cam. Her perfect, sweet loving Cam, when had he turned into such a. . .sex addict.

Ok, that probably wasn't the right word, but Claire was panicking and she felt that she was going to throw up the gummi bears she ate after breakfast.

"Look, I wont bother you again," he said quickly. "But just promise you'll think about it all right?"

Claire nodded. Oh, she's was going to think about it, but not for the reasons Cam wanted her to think about.

-End of Chapter Six-

Thanks for your reviews! Hope you liked the chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Westchester, New York**

**Crossview Academy**

**September 6****th**

**7:09AM**

_No one is staring at you, no one is staring at you, _Dylan promised herself, but even she knew her lie was faker than a spray tan. When her sisters had offered their "help" yesterday, by giving her a "face mask" she knew chaos was sure to ensured.

When Dylan woke up this morning her face was as greasy as a McDonald French fry and she had pepperoni size pimples spouting all over her face. Apparently the "face mask" had cause Dylan's sensitive skin to blow up like a volcano.

She had tried, nearly crying to put make up to hide it, but she still represented something like a meatball pizza with extra chesses. Apparently she wasn't the only one who notice.

"Ever her of proactive?"

"God, if I had her face, I'd kill myself!"

"Look, her pimples are about to explode!"

Dylan turned around. "Why don't you say it to my face you cowards!" she barked at the two freshman girls and guy. "And FYI put away that Marc Jacobs knockoff, just seeing it is making me blind." she snapped.

The girl wrapped her arms around the Marc Jacobs knockoff like it was an old lover. "Whatever, pizza face!" she and her other dorky friends snickered.

Dylan knew she looked better than half of the girls here in a dark green jumpsuit and Miu Miu wedges. The problem was her face, which Merri Lee promised she would take to a dermatologist as soon as school was over.

She decided to focus on her schedule instead, which seemed to be full of errors. Spanish? Math Support? Had her grades been that bad, she honestly couldn't remember.

"Ow!"

"Watch it!"

A tall boy said luring at her, but his features relaxed when he saw her. "Oh, hey Dylan!"

"Hey, Kemp!" She said as she looked at Kemp Hurley who she hadn't spoke to in years. "How was your summer?"

"Good," he looked fuzzily at her make up splattered face. "Sorry about Marvelous Marvils."

"Oh," Dylan blushed. "Thanks."

"Well, I better get going I have Spanish," he murmured.

"Me too!" Dylan blurted out.

"Really?" Kemp raised an eyebrow. "Want to go together then?"

She nodded eagerly, grateful that there was at least one nice person.

**Westchester, New York**

**Crossview Academy**

**September 6****th**

**7:00 AM**

Kristen wanted to die.

And not because she wasn't in Montana like she wanted too all along, but because she was wearing the ugly, itchy uniform. While everyone else was in free dress. She saw girls with prada wedges, Marc Jacob handbags, and True Religion jeans while she stood like a dork in the uptight uniform.

Why hadn't the Headmistress told her that they were allowed to wear their own clothes today? Not that it would have been any better since Kristen's closet was full with jeans, soft sneakers, and soccer jerseys. Not exactly a Parisian wardrobe.

She could feel her ears turning red and desperately wished she were with Adam. Or at least with the Pretty Committee so she didn't feel like such a complete wreck.

Where were they anyway? She turned around, but all around her stood stylish girls with million dollars handbags reminding Kristen that she only had a dollar and sixty five cents in her bag. And that was her bus fare.

"The library, where's the library?" she murmured to herself as she focused and saw the large cream building and made a mad dash for it as if they were having a Black Friday sale. She instantly relaxed when she entered the library and saw only a few students there too busy looking at their books to even pay her attention.

"Can I sit here?" she asked numbly as she grabbed a nearby _National Geographic_. She could at least pretend to read and wait until the bell rang.

The guy raised his head and focus his beautiful eyes on Kristen. "Hey, Kristen!"

"Dempsey?" she blurted out. "Wow, you look great!"

Dempsey Solomon had grown amazingly tall and his biceps nearly ripped the sleeves on his white Lacost T shirt. His honey brown hair hanged neatly above his eyes and his green eyes sparkled.

"Thanks," he eyes her in her uniform. "And you look better than most girls do in that uniform."

Kristen gave a nervous chuckle. "Thanks." she started rebraiding her blond hair, like she always did when she was nervous.

"So I haven't seen you in a long while," he said as he offered her a piece of gum. "Disappear much?"

"I've been in Montana for the past year," she took the gum. "At Collins Prep. It's a boarding school that mostly focuses on soccer. I had a scholarship."

"So why did you come back?" he teased her. "Did you miss me?"

Kristen blushed, not wanting to tell him the reason she had been asked not to come back. "Long story."

Dempsey winked at her. "Don't worry, I have time."

Kristen blushed. "Some other time I promise. I've better get going."

"All right," Dempsey helped her up. "It's a date."

**Westchester, New York**

**Crossview Academy**

**September 6****th**

**7:24 AM**

Even though Massie had been away for three years she recognize every girl in the group and some of the boys.

There was Duh- Livia Ryan who looked like she had a nose job and a boob job and was looking around excitedly as if being here was like spending two weeks at a Caribbean Resort.

She saw Claire biting her nails like she hadn't eaten in a week and giving her a nervous smile. What was she so nervous about anyway?

Strawberry and Koori painting their nails with white out.

Layne, excuse her, Layme eating a bag of hot cheetos and opening her Hello Kitty journal.

And Ew-licia, Massie was satisfied to note looked belong mad like if Massie had thrown all her clothes out the window and then turned the sprinkles on. She smirked, Perfect, Alice was jealous. Nothing had really changed.

Maybe Alice had glossy black hair, a year long tan, and C-cups.

But Massie had something else. Alpha Status, and no matter how Alicia looked she will never steal that from Massie and what was she wearing anyway, it look like she had wrapped her body with a red curtain.

Her gaze escaped Alice and then turned to Kristen. And Massie nearly had a heart attack. Kristen seemed. . .buffer like she could easily pick up a desk and swing it like in a wrestling match and she was wearing the school's dorky uniform. The only thing normal about her was that her beautiful blond hair was in a braid as she was reading a big book, not paying attention. Typical Kristen.

"Miss Block," Madame Rogers sneezed. "Please find a seat."

Massie stiffen. The only seat available was between Alicia and Claire and behind of Layne. Great every day after class she would smell like Angel perfume, gummy bears, and hot cheetos.

"Massie, why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Claire whispered. She and Massie were still in good terms. Not great, but a lot better than Alicia and Massie.

Massie didn't even turned around, she just pointed to her I-phone.

A text arrived almost immediately.

**Claire**-Mass, why didn't u tell me you were coming back?

**Massie**-Why Klu-air, aren't u happy 2 see me? Still biting your nails, I see, stop that it's a bad habit!

**Claire**-Sorry, I do that when I'm nervous. And of course I'm happy to see you. Just surprise that's all.

**Massie**-Good. What could you possibly be nervous about, it's the first day of school.

**Claire**-Something. . .

**Massie**-After school, Block Estate?

**Claire**- : ). Welcome back Mass. BTW b careful with A, she can bite!

Massie smirked. It was so sweet of Claire to worry about her, but please as if she would just stay here as innocent as a little fawn while Alice overpowered the school. That was so not happening.

Alicia' phone buzzed and she quickly opened it, thinking it was from Olivia, she rotated her head to keep from seeing Massie Completely.

**Massie**-I'm back.

-End of Chapter Seven-

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! If you have any plot/ couple requests send them to me. I can't promise anything, but I would love to get new ideas. Let's face it I love Massie and James together, but let's be realistic long distance relationship don't work at sixteen, not even for them so SPOILER Alert expect a break up soon, and who can our Alpha look up to for emotional support?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Crossview Academy**

**Lunch Room**

**12:04 PM**

Will she sit here? Alicia nervously though as she looked at Massie who was in line at the lunch line. Alicia saw that she made faces as she went past the mystery meat, the double cheeseburgers, and the chocolate ice cream bars. Alicia knew how much Massie wanted one of those ice cream bars, but would rather not tweeze her eyebrows for a week than eat something so fatty and sugary sweet.

Alicia, Kori, Strawberry, and Olivia were seated at table twenty-seven. Alicia and her friends didn't have a name. She though pet nicknames were childish, besides what was the point? Everyone knew who they were, or at least they used too but everyone was staring at Massie now.

Besides the threatening text message she had been sent in AP French, she and Massie hadn't had any other contact, no Twitter updates or Facebook posts. And Alicia was starting to get suspicions. Would Massie forgive her, sit down on her table and hug it out saying "I heart yours" and "I'm so sorry, let's not fight anymore pinky swear" or will she pull on Alicia's hair and ran over her with her wedges.

Alicia didn't know whether to be relived or angry when Massie didn't even face her and went to sit at Claire and Layne's table. Table Thirteen.

Layne was eating what seemed like a can of whipped cram. Massie wrinkled her nose in disgust. Claire looked apologetic.

And what about Kristen and Dylan? She knew Kristen was in her AP French class, but the girl hadn't looked up once and Dylan? Well, maybe the "superstar" had dropped out of school and went to live in the Bahamas.

Alice raised her gaze again, but Massie still wasn't looking at her.

"Hey, are you going to eat that?" Strawberry barked as she pointed to Alicia's granola bar.

Alicia shook her head weakly. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Strawberry shrugged. "Suit yourself." and grabbed the granola bar and ate in three bites.

Alice ignored all of them. It didn't matter if she was on the honor roll, or that she had dated the cutest guy last year (who had dumped her) or was planning to become Class president, if Massie was here everything would fall to the cracks.

And Alicia didn't know if she should hate her for it or admire her.

**Crossview Academy**

**Lunch Room**

**12:14 PM**

It took Massie all her will not to turn around and glare at Ew-licia and her obviously disfigured members of the rest of her squad. I mean, Olivia, Strawberry, and Kori at least give her some kind of a challenge, Massie though. At this point Alice might as well just transfer and spare herself total humiliation.

Massie picked on her food, a horrible turkey sandwich and try to ignore the fact that Layne was laughing so hard that whipped cream was spilling out of her mouth at full speed.

"EW!" Massie cried as a gallop of whipped cram landed near her tray. "Claire, can we pul-lease move somewhere else?"

"Sorry, Mass," Claire said chewing on her thumbnail. "But this is the only available table."

Massie did a quick head turn, the place was more packed than a Lady Gaga concert. "Fine."

As Claire and Layne discuss their schedules Massie went into Flashback mode, the summer after sophomore year. The last summer before the PC went their separate ways. The summer before everything was ruined.

Massie remembered Alicia trying to take over which places to see and where to see the Hawtest boys.

Dylan kept complaining how it was so cold and when she and HER camera crew went to film a episode of her stupid reality show THEY. . .

Kristen kept bragging about her soccer scholarship as if it were better than winning a Grammy.

Claire seemed to be the only normal one.

To make matter worse everyone left angry, bitter, and bitchy.

"Don't you want to sit with Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan?" Claire said calmly as she bit her lower lip. She saw Kristen eating by herself near the corner, reading what seemed like a Jane Austen novel and chewing on her braid, nervously looking back and forth as if someone was going to attack her.

Dylan stood nearby, looking nervous as she stared between Massie and Alicia, knowing that she wasn't on good terms with neither of them, she took her tray and sat near Kristen.

Kristen looked relieved and they immediately began to talk.

"No, I rather sleep with a bunch of murderers if I wanted to be stabbed to death," Massie said sarcastically.

"Come on Massie," Claire said starting to get annoyed. "They are you best friends."

"Were, my best friends, Claire," Massie snapped. "And if you don't stop you're going to join them pretty soon."

Claire's jaw dropped. How could Massie still be so mean. . ."Maybe they changed."

Massie question this. Was it possible that her ex best friends were no longer, crush stealers, back stabbing un-loyal, two face people?

Massie shook her head, scolding herself for even thinking such an awful lie. "Please, that's like saying people look good without makeup. It's nawt true, so please save me from your stupidity." And with a final huff Massie left the lunch room.

-End of Chapter Eight-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Crossview Academy**

**P.E.**

**September 6****th**

**1:48 PM**

"Ew, ew, EWWW!" Massie shrieked as sweat dripped down her forehead and to her cheek. Gawd, how long would she had to suffer though this torture?

They had been playing kickball for almost an hour and Massie had been trying to avoid the stupid rubber ball from hitting her in the face and causing a bruise. She was sweating more than Jennifer Lopez after a concert.

Whoever said that girls didn't "sweat" they "glow" had probably never played kickball in a sweaty gym.

"Heads up!"

Massie shrieked as a red ball landed in front of her forehead, knocking her down to the floor. The ball hadn't hurt that much because it was made of rubber, but her pride had certainly taken it's downfall.

She didn't even want to get up. She just wanted to crawl into the floor and die, it was obvious that she wouldn't be able to go to school after today.

"You ok?" a voice as sweet as honey asked her. "Do you want me to get the nurse?"

Massie's amber eyes opened as she came face to face with the most beautiful sea green eyes. "Landon?" she chocked out.

Landon Crane cracked a brilliant smile. "Massie? Massie Block, is that you?"

"Yep," was all Massie could managed.

Landon, ever the gentleman offered her his hand and easily helped her up. "You ok, Mass?" he asked worried. "No injuries?"

"Don't worry I'll live," she said shakily and then replied saucily. "And if you're lucky, I wont even press charges."

Landon chuckled. "Good. Hey want to get out of here?"

"Um," she looked at the PE teacher who was too busy texting to even pay attention to them. "Um, sure." she said calmly even though her heart was beating at full speed.

"Come on, I'll show you my special hiding place." he said as he led her away.

_Special hiding place was that boy code for: make out central? _Massie panicked-though. Sure she and Landon used to date like a thousands years ago, but she had a boyfriend now. She couldn't just go into kissing corners with other men.

"Here we are." Landon said breezily.

Massie blinked, they had stopped in front of an ordinary oak tree.

"Um,"

"Yes, it's great isn't it?" Landon said breezily. "It helps me cool down when it's so hot. Don't worry, nobody can see us. Sit down."

Massie slowly sat down. "So. . ." she wasn't sure what to say.

"So you're back, huh?" Landon showed her a hopeful glance. "For good this time?"

"Yeah, my dad, got transferred," Massie explain slowly.

"That's great," Landon wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I missed you."

Massie blushed as she looked at the floor. "I missed you too," she said, then quickly changed the subject. "You should go to London, sometime it's great."

Landon wrinkled her nose. "Too crowded."

"Oh," she said in a small voice.

The bell rang thankfully.

"We should probably head back," Landon unwrapped his arm from Massie's shoulder. "I could help you with your kickball if you want?"

"No thanks," Massie smirked. "A lady never sweats."

Landon laughed. "I missed your jokes."

Massie smiled a little smile as she and Landon said their goodbyes and then ran to their last class of the day. After their last class, Massie and Claire walked towards the parking lot when Kristen and Dylan stopped in front of them looking sadder than Bean when she was caught in a rainstorm.

"Are you guys post its?" Massie barked.

Kristen and Dylan looked at each other. "No."

"Then why are you sticking, leave now!" Massie snapped.

"Wait, Massie," Kristen said. "We need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk. I think you said enough the last time."

"Mass," Claire interrupted her. "At least hear them out."

Massie glared at her.

"Massie, we really sorry about what happened in London," Dylan said quickly. "I shouldn't have compare and criticize everything in London. You were trying to get all of us to have fun."

"And I shouldn't have been bragging about my scholarship in Montana." Kristen pepped. "We're really, really sorry, Mass. Forgive us?"

Massie's features slowly relaxed, she unfolded her arms and whispered. "Forgiven."

"Yay!" Claire cheered.

"Yay!"

"Do you guys need a ride?" Massie said happily. "Harold is waiting outside."

The girls stopped bouncing up and down.

"I have to finish some extra credit work for psychology." Kristen said apologetic.

"And I need to sign up for some stupid Math review," Dylan bit her lip. "How about tomorrow?"

Massie nodded. "At 6:40, Dylly?"

Dylan speed nodded. "Perfect, mass!"

She turned to Kristen. "6:45?"

Kristen speed nodded.

Massie nodded satisfied. "Good, see you tomorrow girls. IM tonight. I heart you." Even though Massie was saying this calmly she wanted to jump up like a little girl.

"Heart you too Mass!"

"That was nice of you," Claire said as she and Massie slipped into the car. "Forgiving Dylan and Kristen like that."

Massie shrugged. "At least they apologized and feel bad for it, unlike so people I could mention."

"Don't you think you should be the bigger person-"

"I don't want to be the bigger person," she checked her gloss. "If Alicia wants to take over fine. Then she should be able to deal with everything that's coming her way."

Claire bit her lip. "Anything like what?"

Massie smirked. "You'll see."

That smirk made Claire nervous.

"So tell me about you and Cam."

Nervousness entered Claire's entire body. "He told me. . .this morning. . .that-"

"Get to the point, Claire," she said impatiently.

"He wants to have sex," she blurted out.

Massie almost spit out her vitamin water. "What?" She and James had only kissed, maybe even Frenched a little, but never actually gone beyond that. When had Claire become more experience?

"But I don't want to have-make love to him," Claire's blue eyes filled with tears. "I love him, but it too soon."

"Then why don't you tell him?"

Claire bit her lip. "He'll get angry at me. Maybe he'll break up with me."

They reached Claire's house.

"Well, Claire if he'll break up with you for that, maybe he just isn't worth it." Massie said simply.

"But I love him!" she said desperately.

"Love and desire are two completely different things," she snapped, then softened. "Just think about it, Kay? Don't do anything you might regret." _Like I already did._

**The Rivera House**

**Alicia's Bedroom**

**September 6th**

**6:14 PM**

"Perfect, perfect," Alicia chanted as she ran into her bedroom balcony carrying a big wrapped box. She pulled off the lid and picked up one of the glossy posters. It had a Photoshop picture of her in a tight, business suit like a hawt Hilary Clinton with sayings that said: VOTE ALICIA 4-PRESIDENT and MADAM PREZ!

Alicia landed a big glossy kiss on the posters. The voting's weren't until the next month but the headmistress will announce nominations tomorrow and Alicia wanted to have everything ready to campaign during September.

So she ordered 120 custom made posters so she could advertise in school. And make Massie jealous x10.

"Tomorrow," she whispered as she carefully put the posters away. "I'll show Massie, who truly is the best."

-End of Chapter Nine-

Thank you so much for your reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Two

**Crossview Academy**

**Auditorium**

**September 7****th**

**7:19 AM**

Massie felt more energetic than when she drank her Starbuck Espresso. She picked up Dylan and Kristen along with Claire only half an hour before and since then she couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear.

Yes, she had her Clique back and yes she had showed everyone, especially Alicia that Massie Block was back. Then why did secretly she feel like an empty tube of lip gloss? Like she was missing something.

Kristen seemed jumpy every time her phone rang with a new text message.

Dylan kept checking her phone even when it wasn't ringing.

And Claire was nearly having a nervous breakdown because of Cam.

Something was up with the PC and Massie needed to find out what is was.

"Can I have your attention, please?" the Headmistress said as she cleared her throat.

Massie pretended to listen.

"Welcome everyone to a brand new school year," she said with a fake smile. "First order of business I would like to list the Class nominations for president of each class."

Massie's ears perked up. President? Alpha status times a hundred?

"For the Freshman Class we have Audrey Smith and Hannah Carlton, for the sophomore class we have Paul Bentley and Tinsley Lines. For the Junior class we only have Alicia Rivera as our only nominee. For our Senior class-"

Massie's ears turned red. Alicia? Alicia was going to be class president? She was going to make the decisions of her class? She would probably add salsa class for PE class instead, force everyone to speak Spanish, and put bad Spanish music during dances. Massie was definitely not going to tolerate this. Over her dead body would Alicia be president.

"I want to nominate myself for class president of the junior class!" she blurted without thinking.

The headmistress raised an eyebrow. "Well, Miss-"

"Block. Massie Block."

"Well, Miss Block though I'm very impress with you interest you can't nominate yourself. Five other students have to nominate you."

"Oh," Massie's voice lowered.

"I nominate her!" Kristen said.

"Me too!" Dylan yelled.

"Me too!" Claire cried.

"Al hail Massie!" Derrington hollered.

"I nominate Massie!" Landon cried and soon everyone was chanting Massie! Massie!

Massie wanted to air kiss everyone and hug them she was so happy. Who knew that so many people wanted her as president? Even the LBR's. The moment was sweeter that Spleda especially when she saw that Alice ran out of the auditorium, probably sobbing.

"All right settle down," the headmistress looked annoyed. "Miss Massie Block and Miss Alicia Rivera will compete for Junior Class President in the October elections. October 10th."

"Yay!" Massie air clapped.

"Yay!" the girls cheered.

"Mandatory meeting at lunch," she said to the girls. "We need to plan our whole campaign and I have a feeling there's going to be a lot of gold and purple."

**Crossview Academy**

**Outside Girls Bathroom**

**September 7****th**

**7:45 AM**

Don't let anyone see you cry, was Alicia biggest rule. If you cry then your enemy immediately won and Alicia didn't want that.

But it was a losing battle as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Massie was here only one day and she already had everything Alicia worked so hard for. Friends, popularity, an exclusive lunch table, outfits, Kristen and Dylan, and now this, if Massie won the Junior class preside position she would just die.

"Alicia," Josh said softly. "You ok? Do you want to talk?"

"Leave me alone!" she hollered before she could stop herself. "Just leave!"

Josh's features turned into annoyance. "Bitch." he murmured.

Alicia wanted to tell Josh to stop. That she had wanted to talk to him all summer. To kiss him. Too hug him.

But she couldn't because she couldn't stop crying. Massie had won again. Just like she always did.

-End of Chapter Ten-


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**Crossview Academy**

**Hallway**

**September 12****th**

**7:12 AM**

It was Monday morning and the hallways were scattered with uniform clad students gossiping and putting on make up before the first bell. Alicia was stationed in front of her first period AP French, feeling suffocated by her too tight black blazer.

She had spent all weekend with her girls talking about campaign ideas and Alicia was about to burst. She was tired about talking about buttons, and suits, and presidential waves, but most of all she was tired about talking about Massie.

Massie was sure to come up with a great campaign strategy and Alicia needed to beat her first and faster and better.

"Look our first customer!" Olivia hissed in Alicia's ear.

Alicia rolled her eyes at the girl's stupidity. Maybe it was wrong to ask Olivia, Kori, and Strawberry to be her campaign managers she might as well had asked Tiny Nathan and Todd. "They're are not our customer, Olivia," she snapped. "They are the people. The voters. And we need them to get them to vote for me."

"Oh," Olivia said as she nodded. "Gotcha."

"Hey, Alicia not to be spoil sports, but shouldn't we be campaigning with something edible?" Strawberry mused as she checked her reflection on the big gold and black campaign button that said VOTE 4 ALICIA R!

"Yeah, when my cousin did her talent show we totally brought sweets to all my neighbor's house." Kori chipped in. "Like a bribe."

"That may work in third grade," Alicia snapped. Everyone knew that food campaigns only worked in lame TV movies and who actually ate extra calories willingly? "Trust me this is better."

Kori pouted.

The bell rang and students swarmed into their classrooms as they passed by Kori, Strawberry, Olivia, and Alice handed out gold and black pens, and gold and black campaign buttons. Alicia had chosen the colors black and gold because they were the colors used on the best expensive and exclusive hotels.

"Alicia, do you work at Office Depot?"

Alicia froze. That voice, that annoying, horrible little voice. "No." she snapped as she faced Massie who was looking beautiful as always even in the school's dorky uniform and instead of the typical Mary Janes she was wearing black little booties. How did she always managed to look so perfect?

"Then why are you handing out pens?" she sneered.

"At least I'm giving something," she smirked nodded at Massie's empty hands. "So my public wont forget about me."

Massie snorted. "Oh, believe me, my public wont forget about me anytime soon," she snapped her fingers. "K and D!"

Kristen and Dylan appeared almost immediately carrying two trays on perfect looking, pink frosted cupcakes. The wrapper said in elegant purple script-VOTE MASSIE.

"You like?" she raised an eyebrow. "My new cook made them. I'll going to be handing them out all week."

Alicia flushed bright red with anger, but she didn't know what to say. Massie's cupcakes were adorable and cute and surely would surely win the male vote concerning the fact that they ate like monkeys.

Her fears were brought to life when Derrington swiped a pink cupcake. "Hey, Block these look pretty tasty. Did you make them?"

"Thanks, Derrick," she giggled like an innocent little flower, the little she-devil and tossed back her brown hair. Wait, was Massie actually flirting, with Derrick Harrington? She smirk nodded at Alicia and she entered the classroom, leaving Alicia feeling humiliated with her gold and black pens.

The humiliation lasted all the way until lunch, but Alicia finally snapped when Kate Little asked her. "Hey Alicia why didn't you bring cupcakes like Massie did?"

It took all of Alicia's willpower not to punch Kate in the face. "I wouldn't eat that if I were you," Alicia pursed her lips.

"Why?" Kate stared at her half eaten cupcake.

"I don't know if I should tell you," Alicia widen her brown eyes in pure innocence. "Well, Kate you should know Massie put something extra in the cupcakes."

"Extra?" Kate squeaked as she stared at the cupcake in disgust. "Like what? Onions? Fake spiders?"

Alice shrugged. "You're just going to have to find out." she went back to her salad enjoying the moment as the cafeteria was filled with rumors about Massie's cupcakes filled with coconut, brazilin nuts, and insects.

Gotcha.

**Crossview Academy**

**Left Field**

**September 8****th**

**3:02 PM**

"Cam's a sicko," Layne complained as she pedaled her Bratz bike next to Claire right after school. Claire had just finished telling Layne about her rated X conversation with Cam and like Massie, Layne couldn't believe it. "But I can't say I'm too surprise."

She bit her lip. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Claire don't take this the wrong way but Cam always seemed so perfect."

"How?"

"He was nice to you and your friends, he sang you songs, he gives you candy," Layne said. "It was like you created him on Facebook or something."

"Well, we can tell he's not perfect." she said flatly.

"What did you tell him anyway?" Layne asked curiously.

Claire blushed. "I haven't actually given him my response."

Layne shook her head, but didn't say anything.

Claire's phone started ringing to Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" how appropriate.

"Who is it?"

"It's a text," she said trembling. "From Cam."

**Cam: **Don't know y ur avoiding me. Is it because of what I said about taking the next step? We need 2 talk. Meet me at my house in 30 min. xox.

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thank you for you reviews, you guys are great!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**The Fisher House**

**Front Entrance**

**September 12****th**

**3:45 PM**

Claire was shaking from head to toe and her stomach was doing gymnastic routines. She folded and unfolded her hands and then she bit her lip until she was sure that it would bleed.

What was she doing here? Why had she even come? Claire should probably have been smart and deleted Cam's text and send him one that said they were over and not have to suffer thought the headaches that she had gone though these past few days.

She pushed the doorbell then jumped back like it was on fire.

"Hello, Claire," Mrs. Fisher said brightly as she opened the door. "What a lovely surprise! Cam is in his room."

Claire blinked at her, puzzled.

"Upstairs, dear," Mrs. Fisher said as she turned around and left.

What kind of mother are you? Claire wanted to shout. What kind of parent let's their son or daughter have their significant other in their room? Hadn't parents seen the bad teen movies? The chick flicks? Didn't they know what happens in a teenager's bedroom when they weren't paying attention?

Not Mrs. Fisher, obviously, she didn't even blink an eye when she told Claire to go upstairs not even thinking for a minute that she and her green/ blue eyes son could have sex right under her nose.

Was she insane?!

"Thanks," Claire said as she slowly went up the stairs. She paused for a bit in front of Cam's door before pushing it open.

"Hey!" Cam called from his laptop.

The smell of dirty socks and leftover pizza burned Claire's eyes. "Hey," she managed.

"I've miss you," Cam wrapped his arms around her waist like he had done many times before, but this time Claire flinched. "Have you've been avoiding me or something?" he teased.

"Me, avoiding you? Nah." she forced a smile. "It seems like you've been avoiding me."

"No, just giving you some space." he sat on the bed and motioned for her to sit next to him. Claire shook her head as if Cam suggested she sit on top of a tarantula. "So have you given it any though?" he asked hopefully.

"Thought?"

"To what I asked you?" he said impatiently. "Of sleeping together, I mean. You do remember right?"

"Of course I remember," she said without meeting his eyes. "And I've thought about it and I've. . .""Yes?" he pressed.

"Decided that I don't want to do it," she mumbled as she bit on her pinky nail. "I mean why risk it right? I'm only sixteen and there's unwanted pregnancy, STD's. . ."

"I'll use a condom," Cam said flatly. "And we have no STD's we're both virgins." he pressed a hand to her head. "Please Claire Bear, I love you? Don't you love me too?"

"Of course I love you, Cam," Claire said her blue eyes glistering with tears. "But please I don't want to ruin what we have. . .please."

"Fine," Cam pulled back sharply. "Whatever. Just go home, stop being such a drama queen."

"Cam, please!" Claire whisper-barked.

"I mean it, Claire," Cam mentioned to the door. "Leave."

**Crossview Academy**

**Hallway**

**September 12****th**

**3:25 PM**

Massie ignored the jabs and the dirty glares of her schoolmates as she passed them in the hallway in route to the exit. She didn't know how or when but someone had started a rumor that she put something "special" in the cupcakes like spiders and frog's eggs. As if, Massie wouldn't touch those animals if her life dependent on it.

She didn't know who had started it, but she guessed that Alicia had something to do with it. _If you can't take the heat then get out of the kitchen, _Massie bitterly thought. _But then all's fair in Love and War and this war!_

Massie just wanted to go home and take off her itchy school uniform and slipped on something more comfortable like jeans and soft cashmere sweater that knew how to treat her delicate skin.

"Block!"

Massie flinched as she turned around. Was that? Yes, it was. Derrington was running toward hers wearing the same dorky school uniform as everyone else, but he actually look halfway decent in it. He grinned at her with a puppy dog expression. "Hey, Block, nice first day of campaigning. Your idea of giving out food was way better that Alicia's gold pens, you know no offense to your friends or anything."

Massie pursed her lips. "Actually Alicia and I are no longer friends."

"Oh," Derrington bit his inside cheek. "Sorry about that."

Massie rolled her eyes. "Whatevs." her friendship breakup with Alicia was so last year.

"So they opened this new yogurt place downtown," Derrington put his hands in his pockets. "You can make your own yogurt with berries and other healthy stuff. I know you like those kinds of stuff. . .so I was wondering if you might want to . . .go with me?"

Familiar sweat appeared under Massie's pits and her hands began to get clammy. This only happened when one she was nervous and two when she was crushing on a guy. But why would they be happening when she was out with Derrick? The guy and her had only had three encounters and one of them was even a mini fight.

"Derrick, that's nice, but I-sorta have a boyfriend." Massie said though her voice sounded doubtful and fake. "His name is James and he lives back in London. We're trying to have a lot distance relationship."

"Oh," Derrington blushed. "That's cool."

"Sorry!" Massie squeaked as she turned around and ran outside before he could stop her.

**The Gregory's Apartment**

**Kristen's Room**

**September 12****th**

**8:15 PM**

**Kristen**- BTW Massie, u know who she is, right? She gave out pink cupcakes, they were a hit! She'll probably will the campaign. She always wins everything.

**Kristen**-I'm trying out for the soccer team. It's not as good as the one back at school, but I don't want 2 give up soccer entirely.

**Kristen**-Are you listening? : )

**Kristen**-Adam?

**Kristen**-ADAM!

**Adam**-What's with all the exclamation points? I'm listening.

**Kristen**-Doesn't look it.

**Adam**-All you ever talk about is Massie, Massie, Massie. U told me last summer that you couldn't stand her and now your Bff's with her again?

Kristen blushed at the remark.

**Kristen**-We worked things out. Besides she's trying to be more understanding.

**Adam-**Yeah, right.

**Kristen**-What's that supposed to mean?

**Adam**-Nothing. I need to go. Bye.

Kristen closed her phone in defeat as she looked at the ceiling. This was the first time that Adam had really gotten mad at her. He had gotten upset before, but this time he sounded angry.

And she felt like he had been ignoring her all evening and rarely returned her texts and emails anymore. When had been the last time they had said, "I love you?" or even kissed?

She got off the bed and went to her little Kittens calendar and counted off the days. Twenty-three.

Twenty three days since she got kicked out of her soccer boarding school during its summer program. Twenty-three days since she and Adam last lip kissed.

They had been dating for over a year was twenty-three days enough time to destroy a one year relationship? Kristen didn't want to believe it, but a small part of her said it was true.

She curled up into a ball trying not to care that her inbox as well as he heart was empty.

-End of Chapter Twelve-

Thank you guys for your awesome reviews! You guys are awesome! I'm so, so happy!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**September 12****th**

**9:02 PM**

"Massie, love, you there?"

Massie blink into the computer screen. She saw James' s handsome face blinking back at her. They had Skype each other even though it was beyond early back in England. James was sitting in his familiar bed hugging his dog Prince William. Massie looked back at Bean who was snoring on her doggy bed.

"Oh, sorry. You were saying?"

"I was saying that KISS canceled all sport activities for the semester," James said slowly. "Is something on your mind. I feel like you haven't been paying attention to anything that I've been saying."

"I'm listening," she insisted. "Gawd, you guys are lucky." Massie said as she felt the small bump on the side of her head. She mentally cursed Landon.

"How are things going with your campaign?" James asked. "Stunning I hope."

"The campaign is going well," Massie felt butterflies in her stomach when James asked her about her campaign. Aww, he remembered! "I gave out pink cupcakes, but I'm kind of lost on want to do next."

"How about compact mirrors?" James teased her. "Since you girls like checking your gloss so much."

Massie smile. Compact mirrors! Why hadn't she thought of that, everyone would love them. "How about for the boys?" she paused for a moment though. She doubted the guys would like to admire their reflection between classes.

"How about key chains?" James wrinkled his nose adorably. "I need one, I'm always losing my keys."

"I'll send you one," Massie teased him next, love rays spreading though her body. "You'll have you own Vote for Massie, key chain with a bright purple M."

"How did I get so lucky?" James grinned. "Love, I need to get some shut eye before school starts and you should too. Kisses, darling and good luck on your campaign!"

"Thanks, darling," the words sounded fake coming from her mouth. Like she was doing a bad Emma Watson impression. "Talk to you later. I love you James." She was proud that she could say the words now without twitching.

"I love you too, Mass," James murmured. "Sweet dreams."

Massie smirked. Of course they will going to be sweet, she was going to plan her revenge against Alicia. And nothing could be sweeter than revenge.

**The Marvil Home**

**Kitchen**

**September 12****th**

**10:02 PM**

While Merri Lee Marvil sobbed-cursed over an old episode of her once hit reality show Dylan decided to grab a donut and a quick glass of milk while checking her email. Ok, so maybe the Hawtie that she had met in St. Barts (and messed up x10 with?) hadn't texted her since she left a few weeks ago. But anything could have happened, Dylan reassured herself. A shark could have eaten his phone, he was planning a surprise visit to her and rub it in her sisters' face who were being more annoying than usual, or maybe he was so heartbroken that Dylan had left that he was crying himself to sleep while eating full fat ice cream.

So she decided that email was the next best option.

She quickly opened a brand new email and started typing a quick message.

_Hey Beau,_

_Why haven't you texted me, I miss you : ) And I miss St. Barts too, the crystal blue water, the sun, and soft sand. . .and our little special corner. (Wink, wink remember?) My sisters are driving me crazy, they say you're my make believe boyfriend, can you believe them?_

_Write me soon._

_Love,_

_Dylan._

She confidently pressed send, but almost immediately she got sent a reject email.

BEAU COSTA HAS DELETED THIS EMAIL ADDRESS.

Sweat appeared in Dylan's palms. No, he couldn't have. She quickly texted him again on her brand new phone. UNABLE TO SEND MESSAGE.

She desperately tried calling him next. "I'm sorry the number that you have called has been disconnect-"

"Oh, no," she bit her lip. She wanted to break down and cry, but she still had one option. She quickly dialed a number and a perky voice answered. "White Pebble Beach Hotel and Spa in St. Barts, how may I help you?"

"Hi," Dylan bit her nails. "I'm looking for a worker? His name is Beau Costa."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Costa quit his job two weeks ago," the lady at the other end said. "Can I help you with anything else, Miss?"

Two weeks ago. A day after Dylan had left the island, Beau had quit and it was obviously not to pay her a surprise visit. She felt a lump in her throat and she felt like throwing up. She was so incredibly stupid.

"Miss?"

"Thank you," she choked out at then hang up. Why did every guy she dated have to be such a horrible, lying, two face asshole?

"Hey," Jamie came in. She smirked when she saw Dylan's face. "What's up with you? You look like your boyfriend just dumped you."

**Crossview Academy**

**Hallway**

**September 14****th**

**1:15 PM**

"Massie!"

Massie flinched as she stopped in her tracts. Kristen, Dylan, and Claire stopped back looking puzzled. Alicia, Massie relialized with annoyance, also stopped when Derrington called her name.

Derrington was running towards her carrying a bouquet of bright red roses. "Here, for you."

"Derrington, is it Christmas?" Massie said not touching the flowers.

"No."

"Then why are you giving me presents?" she raised an eyebrow. "I told you, I have a boyfriend back in London." Why was Derrington being so stubborn? And why was Massie secretly thrilled?

"I know," Derrington said seriously as he forced Massie to take the roses. "This is my way of saying that I don't care if your taken Massie Block. I'm willing to wait whatever time it takes. But you will be mine."

**Crossview Academy**

**Hallway**

**September 14****th**

**1:17 PM**

_Did he just say what I think he said? _Alicia though feeling dizzy and jealous times 100. Why couldn't Josh have proclaim his love for her like a fairy tale prince instead of turning into a total snob?

And what was this about Massie having a boyfriend back in England? What was his name? Was he hot? Was he rich? Alicia missed not knowing the facts of her former best friend's life.

But it wasn't time to get emotional.

It was time to seek her next attack before Massie attacked her empire first (something they learned in history class.) And she had a perfect idea on how to make this love triangle between Derrington-Massie-? English boy work out to her advantage.

Massie Block was going to fall.

And it was not going to be pretty.

-End of Chapter Thirteen-


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**The Block Estate**

**Front Entrance**

**September 16****th**

**12:00PM**

Alicia chooses to arrive at the Block Estate at this particular hour because she knew from past experiences that Massie right now was at the spa getting a facial and wouldn't be back until after lunch.

And she wasn't disappointed.

"Hi, Alicia!" Kendra Block greeted her with the cluelessness that often comes with Mothers that don't know that her and their daughters aren't best friends anymore. "Massie isn't here right now, but you're more than welcome to wait-"

"I actually came to see you, Mrs. Block," Alicia gave her a sugary sweet smile. "I'm planning a surprise welcome back to Westchester party for Massie. And I know she has a boyfriend back in London."

"Yes, James Webster," Kendra boosted. "Such a nice, polite young man. Oh, you should have seen how heartbroken Massie was to leave him. Poor thing was crying until we left on the plane."

Alice smirked. Perfect. "Oh, that's so sad!" she said in exaggerated sympathy. "That's why I came Mrs. Block, I was wondering if you might have James's email address. I want James to do a nice, you know video chat for Massie at the party." Alicia bit her lip. Was she sweating? Did she sound nervous? Could Mrs. Block know she was an obvious fake?

But Mrs. Block didn't even blink. "Of course, Alicia. I have his email right here, please come in."

"No," Alicia said quickly. The last thing she wanted was to be all chatty.

"I'll wait here, thanks." the wait until Mrs. Block came seemed endless and as soon as Mrs. Block handed her the piece of paper Alicia snatched in and hid it her dark blue Chloe bag for safekeeping. "Thank you, Mrs. Block and can you please not tell Massie that I came to visit? I want this to be a surprise."

Mrs. Block chuckled. "Of course, dear."

As soon as Mrs. Block closed the door she ran to her limo and ordered Dean, her driver to race at top speed towards her house. She had something very important to do.

Succeed.

**The Marvil Estate**

**Dylan's Room**

**September 16****th**

**2:27PM**

"Jane?" Dylan bit her fingernails as she reached Merri Lee's publicist and once co-writer of _Marvilous Marvils. _Maybe she knew something about Beau and why he suddenly when MIA. "Jane!"

"I hear you Dylan!" Jane snapped. She heard Jane chewing gum. "What do you need? I'm busy."

Dylan rolled her eyes. "Busy" for Jane usually meant barking orders while she sipped green tea. Not exactly a hard job. "Yeah, do you remember when we went to St. Barts? To film the last episode?"

"Yeah," Jane said flatly. "I wrote it."

"You wouldn't have to have Beau Costa's info, right?" Dylan anxious-chewed on an red curl. "I'm, uh, doing a project at school about, uh, weather currencies."

"Hold on," Jane typed on her computer. "I have his phone number and email address."

Dylan shut her eyes. With luck maybe Beau had another phone and email. "What are they?"

Jane fired off the information and was heartbroken to see that it was the exact same email and phone number that were disconnect. "Thanks." she said in a chalky voice as she hung up and crashed dived into her bed.

Beau Costa had just simply disappeared. And Dylan wished she could too.

**The Pinewood Apartments**

**Living Room**

**September 16****th**

**5:17PM**

"Kris, you still there?"

Kristen look up from her math homework and realize that she was still talking to Adam. He had been babbling non-stop for fifteen minutes about Collins Prep's recent game, but since Kristen hadn't actually seen it, it wasn't like she could contribute something.

"Are you even paying attention?" Adam said annoyed.

"I am," Kristen told him. "It's just, I'm tired about hearing about soccer. Why don't we talk about something else?" she asked hopefully. She would talk about anything other than soccer. Even the weather.

"You're tired of talking about soccer?" Adam asked in disbelief. "Usually I had to beg you to stop talking about it. Or would you rather talk about pedicures and who hooked up with who like all those stuck up girls you go to school with?"

"It's not like I had a choice!" Kristen said getting frustrated. "I got kicked out of Collins, what was I suppose to do? Live in the forest while you went to school?"

"You could have gone to public school," Adam said. "With normal girls, instead of the stuck up bitches you go to school with."

"STOP CALLING THEM THAT!" Kristen shouted.

"Kristen, don't yell!" shouted Mrs. Gregory.

"Look, Adam I have to go, my mom is freaking out," Kristen said as she ended the call. And strangely she felt relieved.

**The Rivera Home**

**Alicia's Room**

**September 16****th**

**8:17PM**

Alicia stared at the blank email screen in front of her and as if by magic the words started flowing out of her.

_Hi, James!_

_I'm Alicia Rivera one of Massie's bestest friends! Listen, I'm pretty sure that Massie hasn't told you but she's been super upset ever since she moved away. She cries everyday even though she tries to put on a brave face. I want to surprise her with a welcome party. Any chance that you could visit New York? Shh! Don't tell Massie it's a surprise : )_

_Love, Alicia._

James responded almost immediately.

_Dear Alicia, _

_I had no idea that Massie was so sad, and you're a good friend for telling me. I think it's a wonderful idea that you're a organizing a surprise for Massie. About the visit I can almost say that yes, it's doable. I saved up enough money so I can travel to the States for a few days. I'll email you the details soon_

_Thanks again, James Webster_

Alice leaned back perfectly content.

Phase one, done. Done. Done. And best of all done!

-End of Chapter Fourteen-

Thank you so much for your reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**The Lyons Home**

**Claire Bedroom**

**September 17****th**

**9:02PM**

Claire wiped her red eyes and tried to not spill snot and leftover tears on her pink Hello Kitty notebook. She hadn't spoke to Cam in a few days ever since their last fall out. He hadn't even spoken to her at school and when she offered little smiles, he would turn away.

She get that he was till upset about the sex thing, but come on! How much time did he need? Claire had already gotten over it. Maybe it was the way boys and girls thought.

Despite Massie's reassurance that she could help her find someone "better" Claire's stomach still churned at the thought of Cam kissing and giving gummy bears to another girl.

A girl that would actually do It.

She looked at her list that was title _To do It VS Not To Do it._

_Reason Why She Should do It._

1. Cam loved her.

2. They were both virgins

3. She loved Cam.

4. He had actually asked, unlike other boys that just assumed.

5. They could take it slow.

_Reasons Why She Shouldn't Do It._

1. All that "emotional trauma/ maturity" thing that they always talk about (Is that even real?)

2 They say it hurts the first time, eek!

3. Pregnancy

4. If people found out would she be name the school slut?

Both were pretty good reasons, Claire thought and they both have their ups and down. Claire wanted to do it with someone she loved and who loved her Cam (Obviously) but she didn't want to run the risk of getting pregnant or tormented.

"Ugh!" she crumbled the list. Why did this have to be so hard? Why couldn't Cam wait until marriage to do the deed? Then again, it's wasn't like it was the1950's anymore. Her blue eyes landed on her calendar. Cam's birthday was on October ninth, a Sunday and the day before the election between Massie and Alicia. She remember all the things that Cam had done for her without asking for anything in return like IM'ing her good morning and texting her good night, offering free photography classes, free tutoring, warm kisses, love. And besides the whole sex thing, Cam had actually been a pretty good boyfriend. So was it selfish of Claire to not actually give him the one thing he wanted?

Claire picked up her phone:

**Claire**-Cam, u there?

**Cam**-Yes.

Even his text sounded cold.

**Claire**-I already got u your birthday present.

**Cam**-Oh?

**Claire**-Guess. It doesn't require any clothes.

She blushed as she typed it, did it make her sound sexy or slutty? Trashy or cunning? Sassy or whorish?

**Cam- **: ) Luv, you xox

Love rays spread though Claire's body. She had done the right thing. She was sure of it.

**Crossview Academy**

**Outside**

**September 21****st**

**3:45 PM**

Alicia waited impatiently in front of the school. She looked at her Michael Kors watch and sighed impatiently. So much for this James's punctuality. He was almost fifteen minutes late and Alicia was sure that Massie would be done working on her project in the next fifteen minutes.

So where was James?

Her cell phone buzz.

**Kori**- Massie and Derrick are still inside. D keeps staring at M with pure adoration even though M looks annoyed. You can practically FEEL the romantic tension between them.

Alicia looked satisfied at her phone. It was no secret now that Derrick had the hots for Massie. He kept trailing her like a dumb puppy dog and telling her to give him a chance, but Massie always brushed him off even though she caught her stealing glances at him during Public Speaking.

Phase Two was in motion and like a spider spinning her web Alicia was almost ready, she just needed her victims. Which would be Massie, James, and Derrick. Derrick and James meant nothing to her, but if it meant that they would help bring Massie down then Alicia was willing to hurt them.

Much to Massie's disappointment and Alicia's glee Derrick and Massie were chosen to preset a project on Global Warming and were working on said project right now and if what Kori was saying was true James only needed to look at Derrick's puppy dog eyes to see that his beloved what actually a two timing, power hungry Alpha.

"Alicia!" James ran towards her, his cheeks flushing. "Sorry, I'm late I didn't-"

"It's ok," Alicia interrupted him. They needed to move! "You're just in time. Sorry, I'm Alicia Rivera."

"I'm James Webston," he flashed her a toothy smile. He was even cuter than his picture. Long, tanned body, brown eyes the same color as Alicia's, coal black hair, and that ah-dorable British accent. "It was so nice of you to actually plan this surprise party for her, I can't wait to see her face! Is she inside?"

"Yes," Alicia winked at him. "She is, I made her wait in of the empty classroom, so be quiet until we open the door."

James nodded. "After you."

They made their way into the long corridor and Alicia had her hand on the knob of the door waiting for what seemed like hours. They needed to make the perfect entrance.

"-I love you!"

"What are you-"

Alicia opened the door and saw Derrington kissing a stunned Massie Block. Alicia couldn't have planned it better herself.

**Crossview Academy**

**Public Speaking**

**September 21****st**

**3:48PM**

IN

James

French

Shopping

OUT

Derrington and Landon

Public Speaking

Stalking

"Are we done yet?" Massie snapped. She was tired and cold and she had about three hours of homework to do, plus work on her rough draft of her campaign speech and Derrington was working slower than an old man with an attention span of a fly.

Massie had almost hanged herself with her Chanel scarves when Mr. Wilson, the Public Speaking teacher had put them together for the bore of a topic of Global Warming and she wanted to throw herself off a building when Derrick had suggested they work on it after school.

Derrington had been stalking her nonstop since he had given her the roses and Massie rejected him fasted than Simon on the _X Factor, _but like a pimple he wouldn't go away no matter how much you wanted him to.

"I can't do this anymore, Mass," he faced her and Massie notice that his eyes were sad. "I need to tell you something really important. I don't care if you have a boyfriend. Massie, I love you!" he suddenly pressed his lips on hers

"What are you-

A door flew open.

Massie pulled away and stomped Derrick with her high heel shoes. She turned to see who was spying on her only to see the smirking face of Alicia and the heartbroken, shocked face of James.

"James?" she squawked. "What are you doing here? Did you see-"

"I can't believe this," was all James said as he rapidly turned away.

"James!" Massie cried, she wanted to burst into tears, but over her dead body would she do that in front of Alicia. "James, wait, please I can explain! Don't go!" she stopped in front of Alice.

Alicia smirked. "Payback's a bitch."

-End of Chapter Fifteen-

**Before you guys start yelling at me about what Claire did in order to keep whiny Cam happy let me tell you two things, one, it's rated T for a reason and two, I can almost guarantee that at the end you'll be surprise by the outcome, especially since I'm changing the view on what seems like Claire and Cam's "perfect" relationship. I'm sort of trying to make a point on something teen girls can relate too, especially when they are in a relationship and they are being pressured to have sex. No flames please! : )**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

**Crossview Academy**

**Public Speaking**

**September 21****st**

**4:00PM**

"Payback's a bitch."

Massie's blood boiled as she watched Alicia's smirking face. She wanted to cry out to James and at the same time she wanted to strangle Alicia and then throw her body in the river.

But over her dead body would she let Alicia see her cry.

And she would rather be bald that leave and have Alicia have the last word especially with that stupid smirk on her face. What was she so smug about anyway? Wait, James. . .Derrick. . .no form of revenge or comebacks in weeks. . .and Derrick. Derrick had help that EW (Eternal Wannabee) and had made her seem like a two timing slut in front of James!

All this time she had thought that he was interest in her, but it turned out that Derrick way just Alicia's little puppet. He was just part of her game.

And Massie had fallen for it.

"You're the bitch!" Massie screamed and before she could even think it through she pounced on top of Alicia and threw her to the floor, pulling on her glossy black hair. "I hate you! I hate you! You're not only an EW, you're a two-face stinking liar!"

"Let go off my hair!" Alicia screamed as she grabbed a hold on Massie's dark brown hair.

"Ow!"

"Cat fight!" someone shouted, but nobody paid any attention.

Alicia kicked Massie in the stomach with her knee cap.

Massie pulled on Alicia's earring.

Alicia scratched Massie on the cheek with her French manicure.

"Get off me!"

"You started it!"

"NO YOU DID!"

"LADIES!" Headmistress Lauren squawked as she pulled both girls up as if they weighed as much a baby kittens. Her cheeks were flushed with anger. "I have never, in all of my years here have seen such conduct between two young ladies. Especially two that are candidates for the presiendecy."

"She started it," Alicia pointed to Massie, her brown eyes wide with innocence. "Not me!"

"Stop lying!" Massie yelled. "You know perfectly well who started it."

"Enough girls," the headmistress snapped. "You should be grateful that I'm not calling your parents or the police. And you're especially lucky I'm not disqualifying you from the competition. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." they murmured.

"Good," she said smugly. "You have one month's worth of detention and if you miss a single session you're off the campaign for sure. Understood?"

They nodded.

"Now please leave before I change my mind," she said. "Quietly."

Alicia raised an eyebrow at Massie before she left happily through the double doors.

"Massie," Derrick placed a hand on her shoulder. "What is-"

Massie pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me. Ever. In fact, don't even talk to me." she raced down the hall, semi hoping that she would be able to talk to James, but when she reached the cool exit of the school, she found it deserted.

Massie ran home, not wanting to run into Derrick against she would rather get blisters by running. The tears feel loosely on her cheeks no matter how much she wanted them to stop. They kept falling.

"Honey, how was the party?" Mrs. Block said cheerfully once Massie entered the room. "Alicia was so sweet in planning you a surprise party. Where's James? Why are you crying?"

Massie stared at her mother. "YOU KNEW?! YOU KNEW JAMES WAS COMING AND ALICIA WAS PLANNING THIS 'PARTY' AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

"Because it's a surprise party, silly," Mrs. Block rolled her eyes. "I was the one that gave her James's email."

"Mom," Massie snapped though her angry tears. "Alicia and I aren't friends anymore and she tricked you in order to backstabbed me. . .and now James hates me!"

"Oh," Mrs. Block paled, she tried to hug Massie. "Sweetie, I'm-"

"Don't!" she shouted. She didn't want her mother's excuses. She raced upstairs and pulled out her phone. She dialed James's cell phone. Then his cousins' phone. Then his cell phone again.

James finally picked up and shouted. "Don't call me again!" and then hanged up.

Massie collapse into her bed as a sobbing, pathetic mess.

**Crossview Academy**

**Lunchtime**

**September 22**

**12:06 PM**

"Bagel, Mass?" Kristen said gently. "I heard that honey bagels make you feel better."

Massie shook her head slowly. She didn't really want to be here today, but she wouldn't give Alicia the satisfaction. She had spent all night crying and as a result she was pale, her hair was frizzy, and her eyes were red and puffy. She was only grateful that neither Alice nor Derrick had decided to approach her.

"Hey, guys," Massie took a deep breath. "I'm quitting the campaign. I'm telling Headmistress Lauren, today."

"What?!"

"Massie, you can't quit!" Claire protested.

"Yeah, otherwise we're going to be ruled by a Fannish and an airhead," Kristen stuck out her toung. "We need a real alpha."

"And you're the perfect girl for the job," Dylan put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "No one else can do a better job."

"Guys," she replied annoyed. "I have too much on my plate right now, the last thing I need is this camping."

"Fine, give up," Layne said butting in. "Let Alicia win. Give her the satisfaction. You do know that she's testing you, right? She's pushing you because she knows she will never win with you in the picture and you're just going to give up so she can win?"

Massie open her mouth to protest.

She shrugged. "That's just me, though. If you want you to let Alicia win without trying than fine. I personally wouldn't and I thought you were the kind of person that wasn't easily beaten. Oh, well I guess I was wrong."

Massie stared back at the LBR. Was she actually right? Layne, of all people? She took out her compact mirror and swiped Chocolate Biscotti Glossip Girl on her lips. She turned to face the PC. "Girls, get ready we have a campaign to win."

-End of Chapter Sixteen-


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

**Crossview Academy**

**Hallway**

**September 23**

**7:14 AM**

"Guys, get your key chains!" Massie cooed as she handed a passing guy a silver key chain with a bright purple M. "Girls, get your compact mirrors!" she slapped a silver and purple compact mirror in a girl's hand.

"Awesome, thanks Massie, these are great!" the girl squealed.

"Seriously, this will help me check my gloss."

Massie humbled modestly as if she were Mother Theresa. "No problem."

"Mass, how on earth do you get your ideas?" Dylan said as she slapped a key chain in a guy's hand.

"Totally," Kristen said as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "If you were actually selling this you would make millions."

"Who gave you the idea?" Claire asked innocently, her blue eyes wide with innocence.

"Ja-" Massie broke the phrase and looked at the floor, her cheeks flushed.

Dylan tugged her at her hair.

Kristen looked at the ground

Claire looked down embarrassed. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Everyone knew what Alicia had done to James and Massie and Claire has to mess things up and remind her again.

"Mass,"

Massie froze as she smelled the husky aroma of sweat and mint. Derrington's combination.

She counted to three and then turned to face him, her hands of her waist. "Are you deaf? I told you I didn't want to talk to you again!"

Though she had to admit that Derrington looked as worse as she felt. He nervously tugged the hem of his blazer. "We have to talk. . .I need to explain what happened. It wasn't what you think-"

"Derrington, am I the president of your fan club?"

"Huh? No."

"Then why do you think I care?" she snapped. "Spare me the innocent act, please I know you and Alicia were partners in crime or whatever."

He looked truly confuse. "Alicia? What's Alicia got to do with-"

Massie rolled her eyes and turned away quickly walking across the hallway like she worked in the ER.

"You ok?" Kristen put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Yep," Massie nodded, trying to avoid their pity glances. "Sleepover at my house, eight o'clock?"

They had a lot of things to discuss.

**Crossview Academy**

**Hallway**

**September 23**

**7:15 AM**

"Yes!" Alicia clapped, trying not to drop her I-phone. "3,000 Twitter followers! And look!" she pointed to the screen that had the number of pre-votes between the two runner ups for Junior Class President. "Massie has 235 votes and I have 240.""So?" Olivia said as she rebraided her hair. "It's only five more votes. Hey, did you see the compact mirror and key chains that Massie was handing out, they were so cute!"

"What?" Alicia whispered back. "That wasn't suppose to happen she was suppose to come in wearing last year's Juicy sweats and quitting, nawt the opposite."

Olivia shrugged. "She looks the same to me." she pointed to Massie who was smiling brightly and possibly looking even more beautiful. "I guess it was pointless what we did with James and Derrick."

"It was not pointless," Alicia protested. "We're Strawberry and Kori?"

Olivia looked as Alicia left and then turned to face Derrick, who looked both confuse and mad and who had been standing behind them. "Olivia, what was that about me and James. What did Alicia do?"

"She'd set you both up so that Massie would look like she was two timing her British boyfriend," Olivia blurted out happily. "So that she would be all depress for the campaign and Alicia would win."

Derrington's stomach churned. "I see." No wonder Massie was so mad. "Do you have his email?"

"Sure," Olivia picked a piece of paper from her bag. "Here, can you get me one of those key chains that Massie is giving out later?"

Derrington nodded. "No problem."

"Yay! See you later!"

Derrington quickly started typing an email:

_James,_

_We need to talk. Alicia Rivera played us both against Massie. Let me explain, if you care about Massie respond back. I promise you wont regret it._

_Derrick Harrington_

Then he pressed send.

He was finally going to make things right.

-End of Chapter Seventeen-

Thank you for your reviews! I started the prequel to East or West, Westchester Best, which is about Massie's arrival in England and the start of James and Massie's, relationship. It's called Just Can't Wait To Be Queen, check it out in my profile!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

**The Harrington Home**

**Derrick's Room**

**September 23**

**8:02 PM**

Derrick sat in the chair staring at the computer and hoping that this James would respond already. He had checked his email all morning, but still no sign of him. He needed to explain to him that what he had saw wasn't true. That Alicia had been the puppet master of everything. That he needed to get back with Massie and make her happy even though it broke his heart.

And IM appeared almost immediately.

**James**-Talk

**Derrick**-Alicia Rivera's BFF Olivia told me. She told me that she used an excuse to bring you back here so that you could break up with Massie so she could win the campaign.

**James**-What about that kiss?

**Derrick**-I was the one that kissed Massie. She didn't want to kiss me. She hates me now because of it.

**James**-Why would Alicia do that? It seem too overboard for just a silly campaign.

**Derrick**-You know girls and their drama. That's why I decided to tell you, you deserve to know the truth and so does Massie, even if she wont hear it from me. She's upset and was crying that day.

**James**-Not that I don't appreciate it, but why are you doing this I thought you loved Massie.

**Derrick**- I do. But she loves you. I just want her to be happy.

**James**-Thanks.

James logged off and Derrick sighed as he stared at his ceiling. He knew he had done the right thing, then why did he feel like crying?

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**September 23**

**9:47 PM**

"Scoot over, I invented a new game," Massie said as she scooted her purple sleeping bag closer to her friends' circle that was made up of sleeping bags, covers, hair products and snacks.

"Is it Trivia?" Kristen asked hopefully as she looked up from _Seventeen_ magazine.

"Are we playing Monopoly?" Claire asked as she pushed back her blond bangs and held them together with a barrette.

"Ew," Dylan scrunched up her nose as she tore open a bag of pretzels with her teeth. "I hate Monopoly. How about we play Twister instead?"

"No, Candyland."

"Candyland is for babies, Kristen."

"Guys, enough," Massie rolled her eyes. "We are nawt playing some stupid board game. The game I invited it's called Only The Truth and No White Lies." she said proudly.

"Cool," Claire said as she bit on a gummy worm. It had been the only sweet part of her day. "How do we play?"

"Well, one of us ask a question and the other others have to respond no matter how embarrassing the answer is," Massie twirled a piece of her brown hair. "Like if Dylan asks who was your first kiss and how was it, I would be forced to respond that my first kiss was with Todd Lyons and that it was the most disgusting experience ever that I already blocked it from my mind."

Kristen crackled.

Dylan made a face.

Claire's blue eyes widened. "You kissed my brother? When?"

"Correction, Claire he kissed me," Massie rolled her eyes trying to avoid her heated cheeks. "It was only a peck, but it was still disgusting."

"I thought your first kiss was with Derrington!" Kristen protested.

"You lied to us?" Dylan said sounding hurt.

"I didn't lie, I only said a little white lie," Massie replied. "And your promise we wouldn't mention HIM again. Do you guys get the game or not?"

They nodded.

"All right I'll go first," she closed her eyes shut and quickly blurted out. "What is your deepest, darkest most embarrassing secret that you have never ever told anyone?"

Kristen bit her blond braid.

Dylan looked at the floor.

Claire blushed.

Massie paused and couldn't help but feel satisfied. Aha, so her friends had some dirty secrets of their own. "So who wants to go first?"

No one moved.

"Anyone?" her amber eyes landed on Kristen. "Kris?"

"Yeah?" she pepped.

"Your turn."

Kristen's blue eyes shifted nervously. "All right, but this goes to the grave all right? You remember that I told you I got kicked out of Collins Prep, but I never told you why."

They nodded.

"I sort of. . .got kicked out for smoking. . .and using steroids." Kristen's blue eyes watered. "That was my only cigarette though and I got caught and I only used steroids because all of the girls in my team were using them and they were becoming better, I didn't think it would hurt."

The girls gaped at her. Now they knew why she had come so buffed at the beginning of the year.

"Your mom must have killed you when she found out," Claire said.

Kristen looked at them. "She told me I was lucky they didn't sent me to military school."

"That was very brave of you K," Massie gave her a hug. "Dylan?"

Dylan tugged a red curl. "Me?"

"Yes you, what's your secret?"

"You know how I was in the Caribbean filming the last season?" she said slowly. "Well I met this hot surfer name Beau Costa and we sort of. . .slept together." she blushed. "I lost my virginity over the summer to him. And the worst part is he changed his information and he hasn't called me since. He made me his fool." she started sobbing.

"It's his lost," Massie offered her a protective hug.

"Yeah, screw Beau," Kristen said. "Well find you a better guy here in Westchester."

Claire squirmed uncomfortably. Would they be saying that about Cam?"

"Claire?"

"Ok, but mine is really private and no one can find out," Claire warned as she said nervously. "Me and Cam are planning to have sex of his birthday on October 9th."

"Oh My God!"

"Claire," Massie put a wobbly hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

Claire nodded trying to look confident. "Yes."

"Well, then we are with you 100 percent, right girls?" Massie turned to Kristen and Dylan who nodded. "But you better buy protection I don't want to become an Aunt just yet and believe me maternity clothes are ugly."

Claire blushed red. "Thanks and don't worry me and Layne are going shopping. What's you secret?"

Massie's hands started feeling clammy and she felt so un-Alpha. "This past summer James and I went to St. Barts at the beginning of July and we ran into James's ex-girlfriend and I turned into a psychotic, jealous LBR."

"What was she liked?" Kristen asked in disbelief.

"She had a Lindsay Lohan tan, fake boobs, and dyed blond hair," Massie replied angrily. "And she was faker than Alicia, but thankfully James got to see her true colors."

"How?" Dylan asked wide eyed. She knew that when Massie destroyed someone she wasn't kind.

Massie lied back down. "That's another story for another time."

"It's look like we all had quite a summer," Kristen murmured.

"An awful summer." Dylan complained.

"But next year will be better." Claire promised.

"How do you know?" Massie asked.

Claire shrugged. "I just have a feeling."

-End of Chapter Eighteen-

Thank you for your reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

**The Block Estate**

**Main Entrance**

**September 25**

**6:33 PM**

Massie blinked once. Then twice. Then she reblinked to see if she wasn't dreaming or delusional. But she wasn't. James was there, dressed neatly with a pale, blue button down shirt and khaki pants. He buried his hands in his pockets. "Hey," he said shyly.

"Hey," Massie replied and she desperately wished that she could gloss her lips for the occasion.

"Can we talk?" he asked nervously. "Please?"

"Sure, do you want to come inside?"

"I'd rather do it here." James sincerely. He took a deep breath and it seemed like years before he spoke again. "I know what Alicia did to sabotage your campaign and that Derrick kissed you by force."

Massie felt weak and she place a palm at the side of the door. She felt dizzy. "How did you find out? Did Alicia tell you?" That seemed unlikely. The bitch had more fake faces than a Halloween store.

"No, it wasn't Alicia, it was Derrick," James replied uneasily. "The fellow that kissed you. He explain everything."

"Derrick?" Massie took a deep breath. "Why would Derrick tell you that? He wants me to himself that two face little-"

"Massie," James interrupted. "Derrick told me he loves you, but that he's willing to. . .let it go since we were both unfairly played."

Massie's heart soared and she was feeling a tiny built of guilt in her heart by how she had treated Derrick, but just a little.

"But I think we should take a break."

"What?" Massie squawked. "Why?"

"Massie, I'm willing to do this long distance relationship, sweetheart," he said gently. "But I just don't think it's fair for either of us to keep doing this. We both live a thousand miles away with different time zones. Your life is here now," he petted her cheek. "You should enjoy it."

Massie felt the tears in her eyes. "James," she wanted to stop him. Tell him that they could continue the whole long distance thing, but she knew he was right. Plus it wouldn't be fair that she kept seeing him when she sometime thought about Derrick at random moments in her life. "Can we still be friends?" she said instead.

"Of course, Mass." he bend down and kissed her. "We will always be friends. Goodbye, Mass."

"Goodbye, James." she whispered.

**CVS**

**Aisle 4September 26**

**9:15 AM**

"Layne, LAYNE!" Claire whispered-barked as she tried to hide her blond head by the row of adult diapers that were on the shelves. She checked her watch, her mom would be picking them up in half an hour and she still hadn't bought the condoms. She had told Judi that she needed "school supplies" and had come early in the morning so she could avoid the prying eyes of Crossview Academy students. If someone saw that Claire Lyons was buying condoms she will be labeled as "school slut" for life. Or at least until graduation.

"Claire? Claire, where are you? I got the stash." Layne hollered.

"It's sounds like you're selling weed, "Claire rolled her eyes at her embarrassing friend as she snatched Layne's Bugs Bunny T-shirt by the sleeve. "Come on, did you get them?"

Layne nodded as she handed a box to Claire. "Here."

Claire read the green box-TROJAN CONDOMS! SUPER PROTECTION, MINTY FLAVOR. It took all of Claire's will not to gag. It didn't take a genius to figure out why they added the "minty flavor."

"They have all kind of flavors now," Layne said as she retied her still pink dyed hair. "Like Strawberry, mango, and pina colada, but I though you'd enjoy the minty one because after-"

"Shh," Claire hissed as she grabbed Layne's hand and dodged across the aisles as if a pack of rabbi infected dogs were chasing them. "Not so loud."

Layne shrugged.

Claire nervously approached the cash register. A woman that looked old enough to be Claire' grandmother glared at her accusingly though her glasses. Claire gulped ashamed as she handed the lady the money and snatched the bag from the counter.

She quickly put the package in her backpack and she and Layne raced to the parking lot where Judi was already waiting for them. "Hi, girls. Did you guys find what you were looking for?"

Claire and Layne looked at each other smiling. "Yes, we did."

**The Pinewood Apartments**

**Kristen's Room**

**September 27**

**4:58 PM**

"Say that again?" Kristen repeated nervously as she twirled a piece of blond hair on her finger until they turned purple. She was talking to Annie Knots a friend back at boarding school. She knew Annie disliked talking on the phone so when she called Kristen after school she knew something was up.

"Adam is cheating on you," Annie said sadly. "With Fiona Chen."

The tears instantly welled up in her eyes. She wanted to tell Annie that she was a liar. Fiona had been her best friend back at Collins and they had been roommates, she never would have done something so low. "Proof."

"Check your computer."

Kristen immediately went to her email and saw Annie had sent her several pictures of Fiona and Adam kissing and half groping each other like a pack of wild animals. She burst into loud sobs. "Kristen, I'm so sorry." Annie whispered.

"Since when?" she chocked out.

"I took the pictures last week, buy I'm guessing they been seeing each other behind your back since you left or maybe even before," Annie replied. "I'm so sorry, K."

"It's all right," she replied stupidly. "Thank you for telling me. . .yeah, call you later."

Kristen hanged up the phone, then angrily went to her computer and copy and pasted an image. Two could play at this game. She clicked on a picture then wrote below it. _Thought I was too stupid to never find out? U don't deserve me, ur dead 2 me. Have a nice life._

Then she clicked send.

And strangely she felt a little bit better.

**Marvil Home**

**Dylan's' Room**

**September 27**

**7:17 PM**

Hmm, Beau Costa. Dylan could easily tell anyone her favorite things about Beau. She loved his gorgeous Caribbean blue eyes, his deep tan, his cute accent. Stop it, Dylan stop it, she scolded herself. The only way to get over a guy, even a guy who had taken her virginity was to forget about him completely. With a little help from Ben and Jerry's ice cream of course.

As she scoped up the third scoop of peanut butter ice cream onto her bowl her cell phone started beeping.

She looked at it and was surprised to have received a text from Kemp Hurley.

**Kemp**-You busy?

**Dylan**-Nope.

**Kemp**-Did you finish the Spanish HW?

**Dylan**-Does doing the 1st one count?

**Kemp-**LOL. Want to work on it together?

**Dylan**- : )

**Kemp**-Meet me at my house in ten minutes?

**Dylan**-I'll be there.

Dylan put away her cell phone and dumped the ice cream on the sink. She pushed back her glossy red hair. Dylan Marvil was back and better than ever.

-End of Chapter Nineteen-

Thank you for your reviews! I'm sorry all of you Jassie fans : ( but this was going to be a Massington story from the beginning.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

**The Fisher House**

**Cam's Room**

**October 9th**

**9:11 PM**

Claire felt like one of those stupid girls from a bad teen movie. A girl that was easily manipulated by everyone and would do anything to keep other people happy even though they ended up hurting her in the process.

Claire was that girl.

Her stomach was flipping and she didn't know if it was because of Cam's birthday cake, the fact that she was lying to her parents by saying that she was sleeping over at Layne's house, or the fact that she was about to lose her virginity to her high school sweetheart.

"Are you sure your parents wont come early?" Claire said nervously.

"Yes," Cam insisted. "They are staying at my Aunt Tina's until Saturday."

"And Harris?"

"Harris is in New York," Cam pressed his lips on hers and start kissing her nervously. "Stop worrying, Claire-Bear, just relax, I will take care of you."

Claire laughed nervously.

Cam gently pushed her down on his bed and took off his white t-shirt. He unbuttoned his jeans, but didn't take them off.

Claire blushed. "Here." she handed him one of her Trojans.

Cam looked at the condom and smiled. "Thanks." he turned around and slipped it on after that he took off his jeans and underwear. Claire avoided seeing her very naked boyfriend by looking at the ceiling.

In fact she avoided him all together as Cam unbuttoned her blouse and took off her skirt until she just laid there in her bra and panties.

Claire felt Cam tugging on her panties and he almost took them off completely when Claire suddenly slapped his hand. "Stop!"

Cam looked back panicked. "What?"

"I can't do this," she said quickly trying to avoid the tears that were spilling down her cheeks as she quickly put on her skirt and blouse. She folded her arms across her chest before Cam got anymore ideas. "I love you Cam, and I thought that you loved me," she said meekly. "But I think you don't really love me if I have to sleep with you in order to show you how much I love you. Goodbye Cam,"

"Claire," Cam protested as he hastily put his clothes back on. "Wait, I'm sorry."

Claire looked back. "You are?"

"Yes," Cam said nodding. "I shouldn't have been pressuring you, you're the girl that I love Claire Bear and if you want to wait, then fine, we'll wait." he said seriously.

"Really?" her blue eyes widened. "You're not mad?"

"No, maybe a little disappointed," he grinned at her teasingly. "But I can survive it."

Claire smiled.

"So we're ok?" he said gently.

"We're ok."

**Crossview Academy**

**Parking Lot**

**October 10**

**6:54 AM**

"Alone, much?" a teasing voice said.

A shivering Kirsten turned around, she smiled when she saw who it was. "Dempsey!"

Dempsey stood in front of her holding a soccer ball. "Hey, I haven't seen you in while."

"Me neither," she eyed the soccer ball. "Are you still playing soccer?"

Dempsey nodded. "You?"

"Given."

"So why the long face? You look sad?"

"I'm not sad."

"Yes, you are," Dempsey smiled. "When you're sad I can tell because your eyes look sad. Want to talk?

She shrugged.

"Come on," he urged. "I'm a great listener."

"And modest too," she joked. "If you must know I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me with my best friend."

"Oh, Kris," he frowned." I'm sorry."

Kristen looked at the floor. "It's all right."

"Kristen!" Massie hollered from the other side of campus.

"I better go," Kristen said. "Thanks for listening."

"No problem," Dempsey said as he started dribbling a ball. "I'll be here if you ever want to talk."

**Crossview Academy**

**Parking Lot**

**October 10****th**

**7:00AM**

Alicia's stomach jumped when her brown eyes landed on the Pretty Committee. She placed her hands inside of her black pant suit. Since today was election day the headmistress had allowed them to wear whatever they wanted to. Alicia had opted for black pants, a lace top, and a gray flower pinned to the side of her blouse.

Massie looked far more beautiful that she did in a gray silk blouse, white jacket, and black pencil skirt. Her brown hair was tied in a sexy bun and she was laughing surrounded by Claire, Kristen, and Dylan.

Alicia would give anything to be in that circle again, to share those inside jokes, to cheer Massie on because even she knew that she was going to win. But best of all she wished that she could take back how she had acted all those years ago.

Massie's amber eyes landed on her and they were fierce and powerful. Clearly Massie wasn't missing her.

No one was.

-End of Chapter Twenty-


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

**Crossview Academy**

**Auditorium**

**October 10****th**

**8:02AM**

Massie didn't want to admit it, but she was nervous. Her stomach was grumbling from hunger because she hadn't eaten anything that morning to fight of the nervousness. The last thing she wanted was to throw up on stage.

She looked to the side of the auditorium to see if Alicia was nervous as well. But she looked perfect, calm, and beautiful as always. Massie couldn't help but feel jealous of her.

The sophomore candiatdeates were finishing giving their dull speeches and after that it would be Massie and Alicia's turn and she couldn't be more nervous. Her palms started sweating as she looked at the crowd. There was Landon offering her a friendly smile, Chelsea the girl from her Public Speaking class was next to him and they were giggling it was obvious that they were a couple. The Pretty Committee was in the front row holding GO MASSIE! Signs, Derrington looked at her with puppy dog eyes which reminded Massie that she hadn't exactly apologize for the whole James thing.

"And now we have our junior candidates Miss Massie Block and Miss Alicia Rivera," Headmistress Lauren spoke into the microphone and spoke in a low raspy voice. "Ladies please take the stage."

Massie and Alicia stood on opposite sides of the podium. "Massie you will give your speech first and Alicia, you will follow."

Massie nodded as she focused the microphone in front of her glossy lips. She was going to channel her inner Alpha in one. . .two. . .three. "Hello, students of Crossview Academy my name is Massie Block and I will be running for Junior Class President. I promise that if I'm elected I will do my best to run the school, I will develop the very best fundraises and work with the best charities. Even though this is a uniform school I promise that everything that is in my control will be fashionable, fun, and fabulous!" then Massie got really excited. "Girls you will get mini lockers next your desks so that you can store important things like lip gloss and perfume. Guys, you will get new vendi machines with sodas, candy, and chips, and that's only the beginning." she said with a sultry smile. "So vote Massie!"

She trust the microphone to Alicia and walked down the stairs with the grace of a model. She had done well.

**Crossview Academy**

**Auditorium**

**October 10th**

**8:50AM**

"Alicia gave a pretty good speech too didn't she?" Cam said as he wrapped his hand along Claire's small palm. He looked at her adorably with his two different colored of eyes. "Though Massie's suggestion of new vendi machines with good food for a change actually intrigues me."

"Both gave pretty good speeches," Claire said. She didn't want to go against Massie but she thought that Alicia's speech had been pretty good and it looked like Massie had some serious competition. Around her people were whispering about who they were voting for and some had a hard time deciding between the Present Queen Bee or maybe the future one.

"I got you something," Cam said slyly as he grabbed a small box out of his pocket. "To just again say I'm sorry for everything."

Claire was surprised, they had already apologized to each other and she remembered what Massie told her, if boys gave her too many things they either wanted something or they were hiding something and feeling guilty about it. Claire had already said no to sex so was it the later?

"Claire, look,"

The thoughts disappeared from Claire's head, she squealed. "Oh, Cam it's beautiful."

Cam was tying a silver necklace around her neck. It was a little silver heart that said Claire + Cam.

"I knew you'd like it." Cam said.

"I love it," Claire said as she kissed him, her last suspicious thoughts leaving her head as she kissed him.

**Crossview Academy**

**Auditorium**

**October 10****th**

**8:56 AM**

"Hey, Dylan thank you for helping me with my Spanish homework last night," Kemp said as he sat next to the empty seat on her side. "You're really good at Spanish."

She shrugged. "I spent a few weeks in Mexico, so I picked up a few things. It's not big deal."

"Could you maybe tutor me?" Kemp bit his lips nervously. "I suck at it and if I fail, my parents will kill me."

Dylan brighten up, but then saddened when she remembered her math score. "I wished I could, but I'm failing math I got a forty percent on the last quiz I need all the studying I can get if I want to get at least a D."

Kemp though for a moment. "I know I'm a whiz at math I could tutor you on Tuesday and Thursdays and you could tutor me on Mondays and Wednesdays, and Fridays maybe we could go out for pizza or bowling or something relaxing." he said almost shyly.

Dylan's face turned bright pink. "Really?"

"Sure," Kemp said smoothly. "What do you say?" he pulled out his phone and there was already a text from Dylan with her answer.

**Dylan- **: )

**Crossview Academy**

**Auditorium**

**October 10**

**9:00AM**

Alicia wanted to scream. She wanted them to tally out the votes already, she couldn't stand the suspense anymore. She cleaned her sweaty palms on her black pants.

She had felt pretty confident about her speech until that point. Was her voice too wobbly? Did she sound fake? Were her ideas lame?

"With 256 votes we have Alicia Rivera," Headmistress Lauren said. "And with 362 votes we have Massie Block. Congratulations Miss Block, you are our new class president!"

-End of Chapter Twenty-One-


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

**The Westchester Mall**

**Second Floor**

**October 15****th**

**4:36 PM**

"Hurry up, we only have two more hours until the mall closes." Massie put her hands on her hips, still wearing the same grin she had had since they had announced that she had won the title of Junior class president and that she was the best and always would be.

She hadn't seen Alicia since then, but couldn't wait to rub it in her face until she cried.

"Still?" Kristen groaned.

"Seriously," Claire said as she chewed on a gummy worm. "My legs feel like they are going to fall off."

"My arms feel like that," Dylan groaned. Her arms were filled with shopping bags from BCBG, Juicy, and Dior. Massie had even more bags.

"We still need three more stores," Massie said firmly. "After that I'll treat you guys to Starbuck lattes!"

"Massie!" a thick, Spanish accent said her name.

Massie turned around and saw Alicia Rivera's mother wearing a bright turquoise dress that looked good on her and bright lipstick. She kissed Massie on both cheeks. "You look just darling, Alicia didn't tell me you were back."

Massie forced a sweet smile and felt the urge to tell Mrs. Rivera what an attention whore her daughter was. "Oh, you know Alicia she must have forgotten."

"Yes, well I just received the invitations," Nadia said as she plucked a hand inside her cream colored bag. "Hot off the press. Might as well save Alicia the trouble. Here." she handed each girl a gold and red invitation.

"Oh, thanks Mrs. Rivera." Massie replied cheerfully like she knew all along what the woman was talking about.

"Not a problem," Nadia said as she fixed her lipstick. "It's for Alicia's sweet sixteen party this Saturday. The theme is Arabian Nights. Isn't that cute?"

"Super cute!" the girls cooed back.

"It's on the 23rd, girls don't forget I better get going," Nadia waved goodbye. "Have a nice evening, I'll see you there at the party."

Once Nadia had left Massie plucked her invitation from the cheesy envelop, which she had to kind of admit had a good design. "You are cordially invited to attend Alicia Rivera's sweet sixteen party on October 23rd at 7 PM. Are you girls thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Crashing the party?" Dylan asked hopefully as she tugged on a red curl.

Claire smiled nervously.

"While wearing sexy, revealing outfits?" Kristen pointed to her bare leg.

"Exactly," Massie smirked as she put the invitation inside her bag. "Come on girls we need some dresses ASAP. We have a party to crash."

**The Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Room**

**October 15****th**

**8:36 PM**

Massie might have won the presidency, but Alicia would have the party of the season and the best sweet sixteen party of her grade. She would make sure of it.

In front of her were stacks and stacks of notebook paper filled with notes about the cake, the decorations, the food and more importantly the guest list.

There were four peoples names that were on the non guest list: Massie, Dylan, Claire, and Kristen.

"How about you add mini genie lamps and fill them up with jelly beans?" Olivia asked.

"No," Alicia shrugged. "That's too cheesy."

"How about penult butter cups?" Kori asked. "I hate jelly beans."

"No, mints instead," Strawberry argued.

"You guys we are not getting the lamps," Alicia snapped. "Gawd, can't you guys do anything right?"

Kori, Strawberry, and Olivia looked at her with a mix of anger and hurt.

"I'm sorry," Alicia muttered not wanting her only friends to be mad at her too. But she was dying to add three more names to the no guest allowed list: Kori, Strawberry, and Olivia.

-End of Chapter Twenty-Two-


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

**The Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Room**

**October 23****rd**

**6:50 PM**

_Please fit, please fit, _Alicia begged the evening of her party. Nine minutes before her guests were scheduled to arrive to her party. The best party of the season. Alicia looked beautiful today, her glossy black hair was straightened to perfection and she wore a gold and turquoise headband. Her make up had been done by a professional and her make up made her seem like an Arabian princess instead of a Spanish Beauty.

Her shoes, black Jimmy Choo's sat waiting patiently for Alicia to put them on, on her pedicure feet. Alicia looked up at the beautiful turquoise dress with a black pattern on it. It was strapless and short and it was just above midthigh. And it cost over $900, but Nadia had let her buy it for a birthday present. The dress had been a little tight when she tried it in the store back in August, but she had been sure that she would managed to lose the weight before her party.

Now she wasn't so sure.

That had been before Massie arrived, when Alicia had been the Queen, when Josh still liked her, when she was popular, when she had friends, when she was a winner. Now she would be lucky in Stinky Pete from her math class showed up.

Alicia slid in the dress and managed to pull up the zipper after panting for a full three minutes. The dress was worse that tight, it was suffocating her and she could feel that her butt and boobs looked huge in that dress..

Ever since Massie had arrived Alicia had ditched her healthy food choices and started compulsive eating, like eating cheese, ice cream, and bread, and now she looked like a bloated whale.

She wanted to cry when she looked at the mirror. The dress looked super tight on her, and not in a good way, it looked like she was ready to received clients for the night. She might have as well tried to squeeze into her old plaid skirt she had worn back in first grade.

Alicia fanned her face trying not to ruin her $400 make up job. _You look great_, she told herself, _so what if the dress is a little tight? Everyone wears tight dresses._

A few minutes later Alicia went downstairs to greet the guests.

Nadia gaped at her when she saw her, but didn't say anything.

Alicia positioned herself at the door as she greeted the guests with perky smiles as they started piling in. Madison, Parker, Derrick, Cam, Olivia. . .

"Happy Birthday," Alicia looked up and was surprise to see Massie and her ex-friends standing there, each one holding a wrapped gift. Were they filled with tarantulas? Bug lollipops? Beetles?

But even Massie and the others looked sincere as they handed her a wrapped present.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Massie was wearing a white dress that made her look like an angel with her chocolate brown hair in a small bun, Dylan had a green dress that matched her eyes, Kristen had a gold dress with a black belt in the middle, and Claire looked sweet in a baby blue dress. She knew she should have been freaked out and started screaming at them demanding what they were doing here and issuing lawsuits.

But not tonight,

Alicia was tired of the fighting. Tired of the crying. Tired of the gossiping. Tired of looking out for revenge. It was her birthday. She wanted to enjoy herself.

Massie was apparently tired of fighting with Alicia too and had decided to leave her at peace. At least for tonight because she gave her a small smile and just said. "You're welcome."

Twenty minutes later Alicia positioned herself back stage. She was going to make her grand entrance by being carried in a gold painted chair with a real baby tiger on her lap carried by four hot sultans, inspired by the movie _Aladdin. _

"Ready, miss?" one of the hot sultan guys asked bored.

Alicia nodded. "Ready."

She positioned herself on the chair and carried the sleeping baby tiger (rented) on her lap, trying not to wake him up. Soon the music began and Nadia's high pitch voice was heard. "The birthday girl, Alicia Rivera!" Followed by loud cheering.

Alicia smiled with the gracefulness of a Prom Queen

As the hot sultan guys positioned her on the stage, facing the opposite direction, she gave the baby tiger to one of them and stood up. She was about to turn around and face her dazzling audience when RRRRIIIPPPP!

Alicia felt her heart stop as she looked down, her dress had ripped entirely from the butt down when she had stood up and a little from her thighs, her enormous chest seemed to be ready to pop out and join the humiliation.

Everyone began laughing hysterically, pointing, and taking pictures.

Alicia's face burned and she wanted to jump off the stage, but was nearly blinded by her tears.

"Let's go," Massie barked into her ear as she put a reassuring hand on Alice's shoulder and they both left the stage running.

They didn't stop running, which seemed like the first time ever for Alicia, until they reached the small broom closet at the end of the hallway.

She buried her face into her knees and cried. "That was the most humiliating thing that has ever happen to me."

"Even losing to me?" Massie asked.

Alicia scowled until she noticed that Massie was smiling and it was her way to make a joke. "Even more, at least I'm used to losing to you. I'm not use to showing my underwear to everyone that goes to our school."

"I think you even flashed Stinky Pete." Massie giggled.

Alicia burst out laughing. It felt so good to laugh. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know save me like that?" she asked uncomfortably. "It's not like I've been a good friend."

"You haven't," Massie shrugged. "But no matter what you did you didn't deserves to be humiliated like that. Besides I'm sick of fighting."

"Me too," she blubbered. "Mass, I'm sorry. . .for everything. I wished I hadn't done it. Because of me the PC broke apart ...and I'm sorry." she didn't know what else to say. She was very bad at apologizing.

"I'm sorry too," Massie said looking at the floor. "I took the presidency away from you. I knew you really wanted it."

"Not really," Alicia's shook her head. "It was just another extracurricular for me. I want to get into Yale. So those things look good on your application."

"Truce?"

"Truce?"

"Friends?"

"Friends."

They giggled and then hugged, and strangely even with the whole ripped dress thing this turned out to be one of the best birthdays that Alicia had ever had.

-End of Chapter Twenty-Three-

Thank you for your sweet reviews! There are only two more chapters for East of West, Westchester is Best!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

**The Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Bathroom**

**October 23**

**8:39 PM**

"There you look perfect," Massie put the blush brush down.

"Thank you," Alicia giggled slightly, as she looked at the pale pink dress that Massie had loaned her. "It's good that you brought an extra dress and left it in the coatroom."

Massie nodded. "I'm always prepared."

"That's why you're the Alpha."

"But I couldn't have done it without my beta," Massie said sweetly.

"Are you ready to go downstairs?"

"Yep, just a sec," Massie glossed her lips once last time and winked at the mirror. She grabbed Alicia's hand and ran down the stairs. "Come on, let's go."

Thankfully, no one mentioned the embarrassing underwear disaster or post it on YouTube. Yet. But Alicia wasn't taking any chances and instead concentrated on mingling with the guests and giving smiles or eye rolls to the PC when one of the LBR's came to talk to her. Everything was right in the world.

"Cora Addams is wearing that puffy dress," Dylan crackled in Massie's ear.

"It looks like she traveled back from the fifties," Kristen smiled.

"Have you seen was Plovert is wearing?" Even Claire chimed in. "He looks like the joker with that purple tuxedo."

"More like Superman," Massie mumbled biting her lip. "Did you see the red cape?"

"I'm finally done mingling," Alicia said as she joined them at the dessert table. "It's so annoying saying hello to everyone. Especially the LBR's. It's so hard to pretended that you like them." she pointed to Plovert who was attempting to dirty dance with Layne.

The girls bust out laughing.

"Hey," Josh mumbled, he was wearing a dress shirt and jeans and was looking shyly at Alicia. "Do you want to dance?"

The girls squealed.

Alicia nodded shyly as she and Josh headed to the dance floor. Alicia took it as Josh's way of saying sorry for all of the things that had happened between them since the summer. They were friends. That was all.

Minutes later Massie found herself alone. Claire had gone dancing with Cam. Dylan and Kemp were heading to the all you can buffet, and Kristen was trying to do the limbo dance with Dempsey, Layne, and Strawberry. Over her dead body would Massie do the limbo dance at a party, especially when she was wearing her new Michael Kors dress.

"Block,"

Massie turned around saw Derrick staring at her. He was wearing a tux, but his tie was crooked and he had obviously tied it wrong. "Hey," she said softly. Not sure how to start the conversation. It had been weeks since she had talked to him and she still hadn't apologize. "Your tie, it's um, crooked."

"Oh," he looked down. "I don't know how to tie it."

"I can help," Massie rapidly retied the tie with perfection.

"Thanks," Derrick gave her a smile. "Well, see ya-" he turned around to go. To leave her. He couldn't leave. He just couldn't. Massie hadn't stop thinking about him and Derrick couldn't just leave without letting Massie explain.

"Derrick wait!" she blurted.

"Yeah?" he paused, but inched back forward.

"I'm sorry," Massie whispered. "For everything. I jumped to conclusion. I thought you and Alicia set me up, but it was Alicia all along."

"How did you find out?" he asked her as he walked towards her. He was so close to Massie that she could hear him as he breathed.

"James told me." Massie said.

"Your boyfriend?" Derrick said coldly.

"No," Massie said surprise by his tone. "My friend. We broke up."

"Oh," Derrick relaxed. "Really?"

"Yep." Massie nodded.

Derrick look down on her and he looked like he wanted to kiss her, but hesitated remembering what had happened last time. "It's ok," Massie said gently. "You can kiss me."

Derrick grinned at her as he lowered his lips on hers and kissed her softly.

Massie wrapped her arms around him and Derrick hugged her tightly as they continued kissing. It seemed like they were the only two people in the world.

-End of Chapter Twenty-Four-


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**October 23**

**11:59 PM**

Massie had one more minute until midnight. She had one minute to write her Current State of the Union before this perfect day ended. She grinned at her photo of the PC, her newest and best photo. They had taken it after Alicia's party, after everyone had gone home and Massie would keep it especially next to her computer, facing her.

She looked at the other photo that she had taken with Derrick. Their faces were pressed together, their cheeks touching. Massie's dark brown curls were messy, but strangely she didn't care. She thought the picture was beautiful. She would put it on her bedside table so that every time she woke up she would see his face.

Her Mac powered up and Massie quickly began typing.

_Current State of the Union_

_In_

Makeups

Sweet Kisses

Limbo Dancing

_Out_

Breakups

Hershey Kisses

Dirty Dancing.

Massie looked up satisfied. Perfect. Finished at midnight.

Done. Done. And done!

**The End**

_Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorite this story, without you wonderful people, East or West, Westchester is Best wouldn't have been the success it is. _


End file.
